Ancient University II: Romina
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La tragicómica historia de amor entre un hombre y su pene. Después de la primera parte de Ancient University (no es necesario leerla) Britania acaba realmente frustrada y con ganas de joder al romano, así que amenaza con cortarle las bolas. Cuál es su sorpresa cuando lo logra... pero no exactamente como ella creía. Fem!Rome, ¡Historia ya escrita con actualización semanal!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Himaruya... ¿tendrá una Nyo?_

* * *

**Ancients University II: Romina, la tragicómica historia de amor entre un hombre y su pene.**

Roma se despierta, entre sueños y como buen hombre se lleva una mano ahí para rascarse los huevos y... No hay huevos.

Rebusca, rebusca, rebusca... parpadea... rebusca, rebusca más... y como sigas rebuscando Romita, esto va a tener otro nombre. Ojos como platos. Se incorpora y se destapa, se pone de pie y se desnuda de camino al baño para mirarse sin ver si hay o no alguien en su cama y cinco segundos más tarde... un grito desgarrador "HELENAAAAAAAAAAAA" que por lo visto es como gritar "mamaaaaaaá" se va corriendo a su cuarto.

Es decir, CORRIENDO, o sea, sale del cuarto de baño, salta por encima de la cama (y de quien esté más en ella), se cae al suelo porque sus proporciones y centro de gravedad han cambiado, rueda hasta el pasillo y se mete al cuarto de la griega con la respiración agitadísima y cara de pánico absoluto, subiéndose a su cama y gateando hasta ella y sacudiéndola.

Helena que duerme con el sueño pesaaaado y no se ha despertado con el grito porque no ha sido con la voz de Roma.

—Mmm... ¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunta entreabriendo los ojos mientras la ahora romana la sigue sacudiendo de los hombros con cara de pánico sentada sobre sus muslos.

—Helenahelenahelena!

—Para... Para... PARA! —protesta Helena además sin reconocer la voz, abriendo los ojos más aún. Roma la suelta y la mira haciendo un pucherito.

—Ehh... —la mira de arriba a abajo y parpadea sin tener IDEA de quién demonios se ha metido en su casa y su cama—. Geia sas...

—Helena! ¡Mira! ¡No sé qué me pasa! —agobio agobio, se pasa la mano por el pelo que aún es corto a pesar de todo, HISTERICA.

Helena se incorpora un poco recargándose en sus codos y la mira de arriba a abajo otra vez.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cama... ? ¿Te trajo Rómi?

—Quid? NON! —chilla en plan dramático, echándose para atrás—. ¡Mira! —se señala las regiones vitales y se le empañan los ojos.

Helena parpadea descolocada en serio con la chica que le muestra sus regiones vitales así sin quitarse un pelo.

—Mi... mi... —no es capaz de decirlo sin que se le empañen más los ojos porque NO ESTÁ y es una parte de su cuerpo a la que QUIERE MUCHO.

—Bájate de encima de mí, parakalo —pide suavemente intentando sentarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La romana se quita un poco sentándose a su lado y se lleva las manos a la cara la DRAMAS echándose para atrás y rezando "haz que vuelva, dios mío, haz que vuelva". Helena se estira prendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche, porque aún esta oscuro adentro de su cuarto... Mira a la chica.

—Mmmm... —le sonríe.

—Me voy a morir... Helena... me voy a morir —estira los brazos mirando el techo con la mirada perdida y absoluto dramatismo, porque los hombres son un incordio cuando están enfermos y unos exagerados.

—¿Por qué te vas a morir? —pregunta pacientemente tratando en serio de pensar quien puede ser... ¿Una chica de Roma? ¡Cómo no sea una alumna! Quizás una chica de Germania... Aunque habla latín... Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Pues es que mírameeeee ¿hay tortura más cruel? —lloriquea.

—Eres una chica linda... —razona y le sonríe—. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

—El mundo se ha vuelto un lugar oscuro y terrible... no merece la pena seguir en él así...

—A veer, a veeeer. Calma. Estás en un buen lugar y no está pasándote nada, sólo no entiendo —la toma del brazo con suavidad—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues es que mírameeee —lloriquea de nuevo.

—Te miro. Sólo veo que eres bonita, estás muy asustada y quiero saber por qué para ver si puedo ayudarte.

—¡No estoy asustado! —no, claro que no... que vas a estar asustada, solo quieres SUICIDARTE. ¿Asustada tú? Pfff. Helena suspira y la mira otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esto.

—¿Entonces cómo te sientes?

—Esto es un desastre, la peor pesadilla, me voy a morir —solloza.

—A veeeer, a ver... Calma. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¡El destino no debería privar a uno de estas cosas! ¡No se puede jugar con la verga de un hombre, joder! ¡Que tenemos sentimientos muy profundos por ellas! —llora como si hubiera perdido el amor de su vida—. Es la crueldad más indecible y la vida ya no merece la pena

Helena parpadea pensando que la estructura de la frase está mal pero venga... La chica parece realmente desconsolada.

—Ah, ya lo sé, tiene que ser una broma... un sueño terrible, pero del que puedo despertarme sin más —vuelve a llevarse la mano al asunto palpándose y llorando de nuevo.

—A ver, basta ya... —pide ooootra vez con más paciencia de la que yo tendría. Le pone una mano en la barbilla para que le mire.

Roma lo hace sollozando todavía. Helena lo que entiende más o menos que el problema es con que alguien le ha negado sexo o algo por el estilo le acaricia la mejilla.

—A ver, a ver... Calma hija mía, que no puedes ponerte así sólo porque te han dicho que no...

—Nadie me ha dicho que no, ¿de qué hablas? Sí ha pasado —llora.

—Entonces no sé qué es lo que te pasa, ni que haces en mi cuarto, ni quién eres —admite bajando los pies de la cama al suelo.

—Como no vas a saberlo, soy yo —se da la vuelta y llora cara al colchón.

La griega la mira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Ah! Helena! —cae en la cuenta, levantando la cabeza.

—Perdona, pero no te recuerdo —admite pensando que sea quien sea ponerse a llorar así sobre su cama... Es demasiado.

—No se lo digas a los demás... no quiero que... ¡no se lo digas a Germaniae!

—se hace bolita.

Algo en el tono, en la manera y en como lo dice, llama la atención de helena.

—Tú eres quien sabe de medicina, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Nunca vi algo como esto!

—No, no, espera... ¿Cómo es que te llamas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No juegues! No me digas que no... —se detiene cayendo en la cuenta de ello y pensando que es mucho menos vergonzoso, si creen que es una chica cualquiera hasta que lo arregle.

Helena y su sexto sentido de Madre de Roma entrecierra los ojos.

—Espera... —se levanta de la cama, mirándole.

—... no me conoces, soy alumna tuya... ¿a dónde vas?

—¡¿Alumna mía?! —la mira desnuda y levanta las cejas al CIELO. Con más razón se da la media vuelta y sale por la puerta hacia el cuarto de Roma.

Se va tras ella, tropezándose un poco, la griega abre la puerta del cuarto de Roma de golpe, notando que la cama está vacía y Roma detrás, se pasa una mano por el pelo, aun en mitad del drama pero dispuesta a seguir su ficción.

—¿Dónde está? —Helena mira a la chica con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero cierta cara de urgencia.

—¿Q-Quién?

—Romí... ¿dónde está? —pregunta revisándola de arriba a abajo, tratando de hacer sentido del por qué llora.

—Ah... se... se ha ido... antes.

Helena frunce el ceño y se le oscurece la mirada. Roma debe saber que eso indica claramente que Helena se está enfadando, lo cual es MUY raro.

—Pero... está bien, no le ha pasado nada —vacila.

—¿Tú por qué lloras? —pregunta con voz bastante melosa, un poco falsa, que para el oído normal debe pasar desapercibido.

—Es que... —vacila sin saber qué decir ahora—. Estoy enferma.

La griega le mira con los ojos entrecerrados porque además eso ya no caza con lo anterior.

—¿Enferma? ¿Enferma de qué, mi niña? Estás desnuda, para empezar y hace menos de diez minutos estabas llorando en mi cama por la verga de los hombres...

Traga saliva sin saber cómo arreglarlo del todo.

—Embarazada —¡Ala! ¡Di que sí!

—Quéeee? —Ok, el enfado de Helena se traduce ahora en parte incredulidad, parte absoluto nerviosismo con esta última declaración.

—Ehm... —risa nerviosa.

—Nonononono... —Helena toma aire y luego vuelve a clavar sus ojos en la chica, esta vez se debe ver incluso fuego en la mirada. Sonríe—. Me estás diciendo que estás embarazada... ¿y quién es el padre?

—Ah... Ehm... un... amigo mío —vacila inventándose y debe sonar bastante culpable. Helena se cruza de brazos y la fulmina con absoluta seriedad. Roma traga saliva.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta con su voz calmada de siempre... casi.

—Rom... —vacila, parpadea y aprieta los ojos—. Romina.

—¿Tengo cara de que me gusta que me vacilen? —sonríe.

—Disculpa —traga saliva de nuevo, cambiando el peso de pie.

—¿A dónde se fue Romí?

—A... a algo del gobierno, me dijo. Estará fuera todo el día.

La griega niega con la cabeza pensando y tratando de ordenar sus ideas, realmente enfadada. Resopla soltando el aire por la nariz y se sienta en la cama.

—Pero no te enfades con él —susurra.

—¿Cómo me vas a decir que no me enfade con él? ¿Y qué era eso de que no le dijera a Germania? ¿Y qué? ¿Le dijiste hoy? ¡¿Pero cómo es posible!?

—Ehm... es que... Germaniae me reñiría de saberlo...

—¡Es profesor Belschmidt para ti!

—Excusi.

—Ponte tu ropa, y vas a acompañarme abajo ahora...

—Hm... No sé dónde está mi ropa —asegura pasándose la mano por el pelo, pensando que no puede ponerse algo suyo.

—Pues a ver si vas espabilando, muchacha... ¿cómo no vas a saber dónde está?

—Es que... ayer bebí un poco —se rasca la mejilla, nerviosa.

—Ni siquiera sé a qué hora llegaste, ¿pero qué? ¿Llegaste desnuda?

—No lo sé, estaba desnuda al despertar... —cambia el peso de pie con la bronca—. ¿Puedes prestarme ropa? Necesito ir al médico.

A Helena se le oscurece aún más la mirada con esto de estar desnuda al despertar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sígueme.

Roma se va tras ella súper nerviosa apretándose los ojos con las manos. Entra a su cuarto y saca un poco de ropa para la chica. Es que en serio está furibunda, lo siento Romita pero es que... estaría menos furibunda si supera que eres tú.

—Oye, no... No te enfades con Romae, ¿vale? O sea... no... No tiene la culpa.

—No, claro que no —murmura sin créela mientras la romana se viste con la ropa que le da.

—Quiero decir que... él no... —vacila sin saber cómo arreglarlo—. No es el padre, ni nada de eso.

Helena la mira pensando que tampoco es como para darle un premio a Roma por acostarse con una jovencita embarazada de otra persona.

—Entiendo...

—Es decir... él sabe que los alumnos no... Me refiero a que nos ve como niños, no haría... siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha tratado con mucho respeto —sigue.

—Y por eso acabaste durmiendo con él en su cama y hablando de vergas conmigo, desesperada... —razona y le mira.

Roma aprieta los ojos pensando que eso no es justo.

—Yo dormí con él pero no pasó nada —estupendo, Roma, la mejor manera de hacer que piense que todo lo demás también es mentira. Helena se humedece los labios y la mira fijamente.

La romana mira el sujetador nerviosa, porque los ha visto y sabe desabrocharlos con una sola mano y desde fuera de la ropa, pero nunca se ha fijado tanto en cómo se los ponen.

—Ehm...

—Ehm... —la mira a los ojos y decide no ponérselo, lo cual es una mala idea, porque esos pechos grandes que ahora mismo te has dado cuenta que tienes y te han embobado, te van a doler.

Helena hace los ojos en blanco, frunciendo el ceño a la chica. Ella sonríe idiotamente por primera vez y se toma uno con cada mano, haciéndolos botar.

—Ares, no me tientes...

—Helenamiraestooo —sigue magreándoselos—. Podría... ¡podría volver a dominar el mundo! ¡Podría dominar el maldito universo entero con ellos! ¡Míralos! —bota un poco.

Helena parpadea un par de veces con esta declaración, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la chica, antes de inclinar la cabeza.

—Romí?

Roma levanta la cara cuando le llama aun riendo estúpidamente y saltando un poco. Se sonroja al notar lo que pasa. En un solo movimiento Helena se le acerca y le mira a los ojos de muy muy cerca, la romana entra un poco en pánico desviando la mirada.

—Mírame.

Traga saliva y la mira un poco desconsolada.

—Explícame qué pasa.. —pide en un tono bastante más conciliador del que ha usado hasta ahora.

—Es que...

—Ajá?

—No lo sé.

—Romí?

Roma se humedece los labios mirándola, se sonroja y aparta la cara empujándola un poco.

—Viniste en la mañana... para decirme... algo de la verga y que querías matarte... y me hablabas... me... hablabas —piensa en voz alta.

—No, no... Solo... no... —busca la ropa para acabar de vestirse.

—Basta, deja de decirme cosas raras y habla conmigo —sentencia cerrando los ojos.

—Es que... Helena...

—Ajá?

—Me da vergüenza —confiesa. Abre los ojos verdes y le mira MUUUCHO más dulcemente, la romana la mira, sonrojada.

—¿En... en serio eres tú? —pregunta extrañada

—Necesito ir al médico, ¡Helena, mírame! ¡Soy una mujer! ¡No quiero!

—Pero es que eso... ¡eso no se puede! —levanta las cejas

—¡Pues mira! —vuelve a agarrarse los pechos (y se siente un poco mejor con ello).

—Oh dioses... —da un pasito hacia él, poniéndose una mano en la boca y... extendiendo la otra hacia los pechos. Roma la mira, pero no los suelta.

—¿Cómo es que pasó esto? —pregunta Helena.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

—¿Amaneciste así y ya?

Roma asiente.

—Y tú... —le mira la parte de las regiones vitales inferiores.

Baja la vista de nuevo y al acordarse de su miembro perdido se apretuja los pechos de nuevo.

—Ahora tiene lógica el llanto... —comenta bajando la mano hasta ponérsela en la entrepierna.

La romana se suelta los pechos y la abraza. La griega le abraza de vuelta, preocupada.

—¡Tú no puedes ser una mujer! Eso no está bien.

—No me gusta, ¡me gusta mi verga y la quiero! ¡Helena! Soy... YO soy la verga del mundo, ¿¡cómo voy a no tener!?

Helena se ríe un poquito de ese comentario apretando los ojos. Roma la abraza más fuerte.

—¿Pero cómo te arreglamos?

—No lo sé, no quiero ser una chica, me gustáis mucho pero no me gusta serlo —lloriquea de nuevo.

—Tampoco es TAN malo ser una chica —asegura acariciándole la mejilla.

—Non! ¡No quiero!

Helena le separa un poco.

—Pues... por ahora lo eres y deberías empezarle a ver el lado positivo.

—Quiero mi verga de vuelta.

—Pues no sé cómo ponértela de nuevo

—Me voy a morir...

—No te vas a morir... vas a ser una chica mientras averiguamos donde quedó tu falo —explica con tranquilidad pensando en qué va a pasar cuando le venga la regla, si es que aún no le arreglan. Va a MORIRSE.

—Pero es que... —solloza un poco intentando calmarse—. No le digas a los demás.

—¿Cómo no le vamos a decir a los demás? ¿Y qué les diremos?

—Es que... —se esconde en su cuello.

—No pasa nada, Romí, sigues siendo tú... —le acaricia la espalda—, todos vamos a quererte igual aunque seas una chica.

Roma solloza de nuevo y la abraza más fuerte notando por primera vez como es que Helena ahora parece más grande.

—Caaaalma, caaaalma, cielo... —sigue consolándole y le empuja un poco hacia atrás para tirarle a la cama y caer ella a su lado, sin soltarla del abrazo, dándole un beso en la frente en cuanto están acostadas.

Roma suspira intentando calmarse. Helena le da unos besitos más en la frente y uno en cada ojo, limpiándole las lágrimas con la palma de la mano

Los ojos ámbar la miran desconsoladita, pero calmándose. La griega se le acerca suavemente y le besa en los labios.

Le devuelve el beso porque esas cosas siempre quitan la angustia, así que Helena profundiza lo bastante el beso como para conseguir habitualmente fundirle el cerebro y le pone una mano en un pecho.

A la latina se le funde claro y levanta la mano para acariciarle la cara. La otra se separa y le sonríe

—Eres una chica muy bonita, ¿sabes?

La romana la mira, no tan segura de eso porque solo se ha visto un instante, pero lo agradece.

—Tienes unas facciones finas, el cabello suave y un cuerpo muy bien formado —sonríe pasándole una mano por el torso—. Querría esculpirte.

Se limpia los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—No va a haber tiempo.

—Mmm... no tengo que esculpirte ahora, basta con recordarte después —se humedece los labios—. ¿Quieres saber las ventajas de ser mujer?

—Sé algunas, pero sí—sonríe de ladito.

—Las sabes, pero nunca las has experimentado —se le encarama encima pese a mis advertencias. ¿Qué coño no tienen otra cosa que hacer? No sé, ¿hablar con Britania? ¿Ver a un médico?

Roma la mira sonriendo dejándola hacer, le pone las manos en las caderas. Helena la mira a los ojos y se levanta un poco.

—Esto... es extraño —asegura yendo a buscarle un pecho con los labios.

—Aun no sé cómo —se acomoda un poco.

—Podrías pensar mientras tanto, ¿hay algo distinto que hayas hecho ayer? —pregunta entre besos hasta el abdomen.

—Ayer... ayer hice la exposición en la Universidad... ¡No puedo ir a la universidad!

—¡Relájate! —pide posicionándose entre sus piernas y sonriendo—. Hablaremos y diremos que estás enfermo.

—Vas a tener que llamar tú, nadie me creerá con esta voz —la deja hacer lo que quiera, como siempre, casi podría apuñalarle y no protestaría hasta ver la sangre.

—¿Qué pasó en la noche?

—Pues... Britania estaba fundida —sonríe al recordar eso—. Angliterra se la llevó y yo me quede resolviendo preguntas y hablando con los chicos de Ingeniería que vinieron y... vosotros no sé qué hicisteis, cuando volví dormíais todos, así que me fui a dormir.

—¿Y no te pasó... nada más? ¿No viste a nadie? ¿Nada? —pregunta besándole los muslos, aun sin tocarle la zona en cuestión.

—Non, ellos son geniales me caen muy bien y siempre me explican todo con mucha paciencia sin reírse de mi porque no sé, estábamos en el bar de la facultad tomando cerveza y comiendo patatas fritas —la mira sonriendo de lado con los movimientos, pero sin poder anticipar las sensaciones esta vez.

—¡Por un momento pensé que... habías embarazado a una chica de la escuela! —le riñe entrecerrando los ojos y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Muchas veces me preguntan cómo es que estudié humanidades en vez de ciencias, que debería ser profe... —se detiene y se incorpora—. Lo siento, no me gusta mentirte, es que no sabía que decir y pensé que...

—¿Pensaste que sería mejor que decirme que eras una chica? —le mira, acariciándole los muslos y acercándose un poco más a ella—. Hueles muy bien

—Pensé que era mejor que no supieras —resuelve sonriendo otra vez y se lleva la mano ahí porque no es solo... o sea, hay una parte de autoexploración y conocimiento de uno mismo que... Y aprieta los ojos de nuevo porque ¡ES QUE NO TIENE! La tragicomedia de amor pasional entre Roma y su pene.

Helena le quita la mano suavemente y ella la deja, llevándoselas a la cara haciendo drama.

—Deberíamos traer a Germania...

—Non! ¡No quiero que me vea! —se sonroja.

—Por qué no, Romí... es Germania y estás muy bonita, seguro vas a gustarle.

—¿Pero y si no? —la mira desconsolada—. ¿Y si no... Si no funciona? ¿Y si cree que estoy ridículo?

—¿Cómo va a creer que estás ridículo? ¡Y con esos pechos! Cuanto quieres apostar a que se sonroja y se muere de la vergüenza... ÉL.

Roma la mira igualmente desconsolada.

—Es que yo no tengo... —sollozo por su pene perdido, en serio...— ¿Cómo voy a...?

—Ehh, ¡basta con eso! Él es el que va a...

—Pero... —se mira a sí misma, en realidad no se puede decir que no sepa PERFECTAMENTE cómo funciona una vagina y no haya ayudado e incluso enseñado a algunas chicas a usar la suya—. Es que no es lo mismooo... —lloriquea.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—No, no es lo mismo... pero creo que por eso debe darte curiosidad por saber lo que sentimos nosotras y Germania...

La romana se pasa la mano por el pelo y le mira escuchándola de otra forma ahora porque SÍ le da CURIOSIDAD.

—Germania puede enseñarte exactamente lo que sentimos nosotras. Es... un poco bestia, pero ha aprendido con el tiempo y creo que contigo así va a ser bastante cuidadoso.

Aparta la mirada pensando... en realidad, siempre ha sabido que de haber sido mujer, Germania le habría costado mucho menos de seducir pero... estaba toda esa parte cómplice de poder pelear con él y gritar y tirarse por el suelo y pegarse... esa camaradería que el sajón no tenía con las chicas, pero sí con él y para todo eso necesitaba un *pucheros preparando el drama* puñetero pene que ahora no tenía.

Es decir, no estaba seguro de que el sajón fuera a entenderse tan bien con él ahora que como siempre, más allá que el asunto de gustarle o no. Y acaba de notar que eso le preocupa más que cualquier cosa.

—Romi? —pregunta Helena notando que se ha IDO, la nombrada parpadea y la mira.

—¿Y si nunca me vuelve a ver como a un hombre? —pregunta bastante vulnerable.

Ni te preocupes, eres probablemente el personaje MÁS masculino que tengo.

Helena suspira y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Te interesa más que te vea como un hombre o como la persona que eres detrás del sexo que tienes?

—Eso suena muy bien para ti y para mí, pero él es un poco más cerrado con eso, ya lo sabes... —se mira las manos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Germania solo te quiere por tu pene?

—Non, te estoy diciendo que no te trata a ti como me trata a mí. No trata a Britaniae como me trata a mí y eso que ella es mucho más bestia que yo para ciertas cosas... pero es una chica.

Helena se muerde el labio porque es posible que eso no sea tan descabellado.

—Así que si eres chica... te tratará un poco con pinzas como nos trata a nosotras.

—Y de hecho, eso mismo pasa con Egipto y con Britaniae... ellas tampoco te tratan a ti como a mí.

—Hay que encontrar la manera de arreglarte.

A Roma se le empañan los ojos

—Ehhh! Tu eres el maldito Imperio Romano, no vas a venirme a decir que un par de pechos y una vagina van a impedirte seguirlo siendo —frunce el ceño.

—No son los pechos, es que no tengo...—puchero.

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco tengo, ¿y vas a venirme a decir que yo soy menos que tú?

—Non! —escandalizada—. ¡Pero tú! No es lo mismo, tú eres la bella Helena y eres la más lista y...

—Y no tengo verga, y eso no me ha impedido hacer o no absolutamente nada...

Roma la mira con esa mirada condescendiente de "venga, me gustan un MONTÓN las mujeres, pero aceptemos que no es la mejor opción... durante una época ni siquiera teníais alma". Helena entrecierra los ojos, ofendida.

—Vaya...

—Digamos que llevas toda una vida sabiendo cómo usar tu cuerpo de esta forma... y yo apenas si me he visto en el espejo.

—Bueno, quizás sea un buen momento para que aprendas a valorar un poco ESTE asqueroso cuerpo.

—¡NO es asqueroso! Me gusta mucho... en vosotras.

—Nosotras, las inferiores mujeres —alega—, claro...

—¡No estoy diciendo eso! —aprieta los ojos.

—Quizás esto te enseñe a respetarnos un poco más...

—Helena! —protesta.

—¡Pues tú que haces esos comentarios!

—No he dicho nada, ¿vale? Solo estoy... nervioso. Esto no me gusta y... no sé cómo resolverlo ni cómo hacer ni...

—Y yo entiendo de verdad que estés nervioso y asustado, pero es que...

—Sabes que nunca sería tan idiota como para subestimar a una mujer y si no lo sabes es que no me conoces, pero...

—No, si nadie ha hablado de subestimar. ¿Pero... qué?

—Quid?

—Voy a creer que lo que quieres decir es que finalmente este cuerpo no es tuyo. Tú eres un varón y solo porque siempre lo has sido es que no quieres ser mujer, nada relacionado a lo inferiores que somos.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho que seáis inferiores!

—Pero lo has pensado y solo por eso no voy a enseñarte cómo es que el cuerpo femenino está mejor hecho que el masculino a la hora de disfrutar las actividades de placer.

—Helenaaa! —protesta. La nombrada e quita de entre sus piernas y escala un poco hasta recostarse encima de ella—. ¿Quién está suponiendo ahora cosas malas? ¿Por qué crees que pienso cosas así? ¡Lo primero que he pensado al ver mis pechos es lo fácil que sería dominarlo todo!

—Y después me has mirado de ESA manera, ni creas que no te conozco —sonríe un poco porque lo de los pechos es cierto.

Roma inclina la cabeza porque es demasiado transparente para Helena... pero de veras está asustado

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver si alguien de la casa tiene idea de qué pudo haberte pasado...

—¿Y lo que prometiste explicarme?—la abraza para que no se vaya

—¿Aún quieres saber cosas sobre este horrible y desvergado cuerpo? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Pues claro —sonríe—, aunque no lo tuviera querría.

—No es horrible tu cuerpo... es solo femenino —le sonríe quitándole un poco el pelo de la cara.

Roma suspira con eso, mirándola a los ojos y ella le sonríe.

—Femenino...

—Sí, de mujer —risita.

—Creo que sí quiero a Germaniae y a su testosterona... —la pica. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Oh! Vale, te lo traigo. Finalmente será la única testosterona que tengas.

—Nooon! Helena! —la abraza poniéndose nerviosa otra vez. Ella se ríe más con su risa de malignilla—. ¡No te rías!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Pues es que... —vacila.

Y de repente piensa que quizás podría conseguir la camaradería que tiene con Germania... con las chicas y de repente piensa, el idiota, que las chicas no tienen esa camaradería... o que en realidad no tiene ni idea de cómo es si la tienen.

—¿Aja?

—No lo sé.

Helena le besa la punta de la nariz y ella la mira igual de nerviosita.

—Quieres entonces que vaya por Germania, o ¿no?

Se muerde el labio.

—Creo que... a Germania le gustaría saberlo —indica cautelosamente.

—Pero es que... —traga saliva.

—Vamos, Romí... ¿desde cuándo eres un cobardón? —le impulsa un poco

—No soy un cobardón —se cubre la cara—. Vale, ve por él, pero no le digas nada, yo le digo.

—Vale, vale... no le diré nada —sonríe dándole un beso en los labios

La romana la besa de vuelta buscándola, nerviosa. Helena la besa un bueeen rato hasta que considera que ya se ha tranquilizado.

Tres segundos va a estar calmada. Bueno, Helena más o menos hace lo que puede. Se levanta, Roma la mira y respira profundamente.

—Vamos, todo va a estar bien —le sonríe pero ella igual la mira con cara de dramas, suspirando profundamente.

Helena manda un beso, cierra un ojo y va hacia la puerta. Roma sonríe un poquito.

* * *

_Esta me parece una de nuestras historias más divertidas... tal vez es porque Roma llora en casi todas las escenas (Nah, no es verdad) No seas muy dura con él... ¡Y cuidado con los británicos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Y si quieres hacer algo de autoexploración, Romita, este es el momento. Así que se vuelve a mirar y vuelve a montar drama porque... es que no se si habéis notado que NO TIENE PENE... ojos en blanco.

Estaría más tranquilo si supiera que esto es reversible... como se tenga que quedar así... y encima pudiendo quedarse embarazada, dios mío y parir, había visto partos. Casi le da un infarto con esa idea.

Oh, por todos los cielos... ¿y si Germania le dejaba embarazado? No, no, ¡ni se creyera que se iba a acercársele! Aunque la verdad es que siempre había querido una niña... pero ¡NO! Se pasa las manos por la cara y se va a vestir con algo de Helena... cielos, cielos eso significaba que nunca más iba a poder... ¡Uh! Ahí si le da el infarto y se cae redonda.

Vale, vale, calma. Se levanta del suelo y se viste. No es como que no vaya a volver a haber sexo nunca más, se asegura a si misma tomando aire como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, estaban los... condones, aunque había visto esas cosas y NO era lo mismo

Da unas cuantas patadas al suelo porque QUIERE. SU. VERGA. DE. VUELTA.

Nota, en esas que tampoco tiene barba y quiere morirse, yendo al baño a mirarse al espejo... ¿Así tenía que mostrarse a Germania?

La obra de arte de Britania consiste en una mujer... es más guapo de hombre, porque es muy masculino y de mujer, el parado y los gestos son poco femeninos. Los ojos, son los mismos, el pelo, quebrado, es delgado y femenino. La nariz y la boca son más finas que las del romano, tiene pechos no especialmente pequeños y cierta voluptuosidad y exuberancia digna de un... latino.

Al verse se calma bastante notando que después de todo, hay buen material sobre el que trabajar. Entrecierra un poco los ojos pasándose las manos por el pelo, al notar los rulos en su sitio e intactos se calma un poco más. La prioridades son las prioridades... seguramente estaría más sexy con el pelo más largo pero... prueba una mirada seductora y queda bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, al menos el talento se conserva.

Se concentra en los pechos... sujetándolos por debajo y volviendo a reír idiotamente, mira, a eso sí iba a poder acostumbrarse. Toma unas tijeras y hace un par de cortes básicos en la camiseta de Helena que consisten en abrir el escote y atársela por debajo para levantarlos en plan "buenos días mundo, aquí estamos" sin ningún mínimo atisbo de "quiéreme por mi personalidad"

Y en eso suena la puerta y la voz de Germania.

—¿... ces cual es el libro que quieres que te alcance? —resuena la voz grave.

La romana se mete un susto de muerte y cierra la puerta con un portazo, HISTERICA. Germania pega un salitito.

—Hay alguien en tu baño —hace notar el germano a una Helena que se hace la que no escuchó el golpe... hasta que le mira.

—¿Qué?

—Tú baño. Se acaba de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Ohh... debe ser una corriente de aire...

Roma se apoya contra ella con la respiración agitadísima, escuchando fuera. Germania la mira en lo absoluto convencido y Helena vacila un instante.

—Hmm... vale, vale... es posible que haya ahí una...

Roma sigue escuchando con la vista perdida en el espejo y de repente nota los pechos subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada. Sí, se acaba de embobar a sí mismo, dadle un instante.

—Ajá?

—Una... ehm... ¿me bajas el libro, por favor? —Helena sonríe su sonrisa esa seductora

La romana sacude la cabeza y se acerca al espejo de nuevo buscando un pintalabios y pensando en si será demasiado... después de todo, en realidad, sigue siendo un hombre.

Luego piensa que Germania va a desmayarse con los pechos. Punto, así que vale... sea, con pintalabios, porque además, con el pelo corto queda mejor.

El sajón asiente mirando a la puerta del baño de reojo, poniéndose de puntas y bajando un libro.

—Uhh... este no es. ¿Podrías bajar el de al lado?

Además, ni te creas que se va a poner algo discreto porque... también es #típicodetios disfrazarse de PUTAS cuando se disfrazan de chicas. Así que nada, morros rojo pasión con un pintalabios y escucha a ver si Helena se va, antes de ver si hace algo con los ojos como Egipto.

—Puedes por favor bajarme toda la pila, déjame ir por un trapo húmedo para limpiarlos antes de subirlos —Helena sonríe otra vez al germano su sonrisa especial, pimpampum... le cierra un ojo

Bien, nada con los ojos, mejor, porque aunque se lo hacía en las campañas del desierto por el sol y tiene buena mano, mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Oh, pero espera, Helena... —llama Germania cuando ella ya está en la puerta.

—No me tardo, solo la última fila —responde sin hacerle ningún caso.

La puerta del baño se entreabre y aparece un ojo espía. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y suspira mirando los libros de reojo.

Roma traga saliva, nerviosa, cambia el peso de pie, se humedece los labios y hace "psst!". Germania voltea hacia la puerta, levantando una ceja

Ella sonríe un poco, pero no se mueve y le guiña el ojo. El sajón se sonroja, vacila un poco y frunce el ceño.

—Hallo?

—Ciao...

—Ehm... Helena... —carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo, cambiando el peso del pie. Se sonroja más—, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—No soy Helena, cierra la puerta del cuarto.

—La... La puerta, ja... Me... me salgo, perdona —murmura muy educado.

—No, no, solo ciérrala, quédate aquí.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa un poco sin estar seguro de si es o no una propuesta indecorosa.

—Prego.

—¿Helena sabe que estas aquí?

—Sí, es amiga mía. Te ha traído por mí.

Él levanta las cejas.

—W-Was?

—Creyó que debías verme...

—Oh... Ehh... Ay, Helena —aprieta los ojos.

—No... soy Helena —abre un poco más la puerta, apoyándose en el marco, pero no del todo. Germania no la mira pero míralo que obediente, va y cierra la puerta.

—Helena luego tiene ideas muy concretas.

—Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son?

—Como esto, que yo necesito... —la mira y se sonroja más porque bueno... Los pechos, la boca, el pelo y los ojos... Y el arreglo que deja poco a la imaginación...

—Necesitas...

—Ehhh... —le mira los pechos, ella hace un pequeño movimiento con los hombros para hacer que vayan de lado a lado y boten.

Germania se humedece los labios y luego trata, en serio, de mirarla a los ojos, que se entrecierran, sonriendo de lado y considera este un buen momento para cruzarse de brazos levantándolos aún más...

Van otra vez para abajo los ojos

—¿Q-Qué decíamos?

—Tú dirás.

—Yo... Decía de H-Helena...

—Aja...

—Y tú eres... —carraspea e intenta dejar de mirarla, cerrando los ojos.

—Crees que Helena cree que necesitas algo.

—Ja, una... Cita o algo así.

—¿Por qué ibas a necesitar eso?

—Deberías preguntarle a Helena —va a los libros y empieza a bajarlos de nuevo mirándola de reojo.

—Vives con cuatro mujeres, alguna de ellas debe ser tu chica, a eso me refiero.

—¿M-Mi chica? Ehm... Nein. Es decir Helena o... Galia o de vez en cuando Britania ¿pero mi chica? Nein...

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustan las chicas?

—No he dicho eso —puntualiza.

—¿Entonces? —se ríe.

—Es sólo que —le mira cuando se ríe y sonríe un poquito.

—Aja?

—Bueno, ellas me gustan pero no del todo —Germania intentando coquetear .

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza y sonríe de lado.

—Ehh... No lo sé, además está... —vacila un instante y mira a la puerta

—No te apures por Helena —sale del baño del todo sintiéndose más tranquila con la reacción que está consiguiendo, manos a la espalda hasta entrar de nuevo en su campo de visión.

—En realidad me refería a alguien más.. e igual —vuelve a mirarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién? —se acerca un poco.

—Es igual.

—No, dime, venga —hace un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, no... es decir, en conclusión ninguna de ellas es mi chica, ni ellas ni ninguna —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—Un chico, entonces.

El rubio se sonroja.

—Oh, ya veo... —sonríe más—. ¿Por qué crees que Helena considera que necesitas una cita entonces?

—Es complicado con él, en realidad no es que estemos especialmente juntos —ya lo decía yo ayer, lo siento Romita.

—¿Cómo que no? —levanta las cejas dejando de sonreír, el sajón le mira sin entender la expresión.

—Él va y se acuesta con algunas personas... Y yo hago... Bueno no que me acueste con todos —se hace bolas.

Roma parpadea.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... por Thor —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Aja?

Le mira porque no tiene idea de que más decir.

—¿Lo que dices es que solo porque vais con más personas es que dices que no estáis juntos?

—No creo que nada de lo que pasa con Rom... Sea interesante.

—¿No te parece interesante?

Germania se sonroja.

—Para ti.

—Eh? —de repente se acuerda del asunto.

—De hecho no debí hablar de eso... —murmura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues yo estaba intentando hablar de otro tema, ese no viene a cuento aquí.

—Bien, háblame de lo otro —le guiña el ojo otra vez, sonriendo

—En realidad no estábamos hablando de... —más sonrojito, carraspea, tratando de reordenarse otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—De nada en concreto, solo te estaba explicando que Helena hace estas cosas periódicamente —se rasca la mejilla.

—¿Buscarte chicas para que vayan contigo? —entrecierra los ojos con eso.

—Algo así, es decir, no creas que estoy diciendo que eres una más ni nada así. Por Odín —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—, soy malo para esto.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿va en serio? ¿Por qué no se acuesta ella contigo?

—¿En serio tenemos que estar hablando de esto? —Susurra para si—. Ehm... no creo que tampoco estés demasiado interesada en saber eso, es decir no es que no... —Está sonrojado de planta ya, para que recordarlo—, es que dice que esto mejora mis habilidades sociales.

—QUID? ¿Y quién dice que tengas que mejorarlas? ¿Por qué no te manda conmigo? —indignadísima.

—Ehh... —levanta una ceja, de verdad sin entender por qué razón es que está indignada—. Pues al parecer me acaba de mandar contigo.

—¡Eso es diferente! —chilla—. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?

—P-Pues unas cuantas, pero... en realidad... —vacila porque no entiende ni los chillidos ni... nada, en general.

—¿En realidad qué? —le fulmina con fuego en los ojos. Germania da un pasito atrás porque conoce bastante bien esa mirada aunque en realidad no la asocia con esta chica.

—No suele ser muy funcional... perdona, no sé qué estás entendiendo pero seguro es una confusión.

—Explícamelo tú. ¿Qué haces con esas chicas?

—P-Pues salir... lo que Helena planea en realidad —¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía en el banquillo de los acusados?

—¿Salir a dónde? ¿Qué es lo que planea?

—Pues... Por un café o al cine o algo así, pero podemos hacer lo que quieras —levanta las dos manos.

—¿Y luego? —entrecierra los ojos. Germania se rasca un poco la cabeza y desvía la mirada.

—Ehm... ¿dirían en las películas "quiero un abogado"? —Trata de bromear—, no sé qué quieres que te diga, pero creo que esta conversación no es apropiada

—Si te acuestas con ellas —suelta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, aunque levanta una ceja con la broma, porque al parecer sí ha aprendido algo de eso.

—Disculpa, pero eso... —se rasca la mejilla y mira a otro lado—, eso no es de tu incumbencia —vacila—, pero de verdad no es que yo esté acostándome con todo el mundo...

—Bueno, soy una de esas chicas, ¿no? es para saber que esperar de esto.

Germania la mira y piensa que vestida así...

—P-Pues no es lo más común —admite en un murmullito.

—¿Y cuánto les pagas? —suelta así o más ácida. Germania parpadea, y parpadea otra vez, y la mira a los ojos.

—Was? Nein... oh, por todos los dioses, ¡Helenaaa! —protesta bajito.

—¿Lo que me vienes a decir es que tienes citas con chicas y ya? ¿No vuelves a verlas nunca más?

—Pues no es que yo sea el ser humano más entretenido del mundo —replica yendo hacia la puerta—, y sí, a algunas las veo... he ido a comer con alguna otra alguna vez y con otra me escribo... otra es madre de una de las alumnas, la he saludado en alguna exposición.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No sé, ¿a matar a Helena? —le mira—, esto no podría ir peor, me acabas de acusar de salir con prostitutas...

—Es a lo que suena —se encoge de hombros—. No sabía que había más, solamente es eso —rebaja un poco la ira porque no quiere que se vaya.

—Pues no lo es, si te he dicho que solo es para que Helena sea feliz al pensar que yo mejoro mis habilidades sociales —suspira—, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Mejorar tus habilidades sociales —sonríe de lado y se acerca un poco. El rubio la mira.

—Estás burlándote de mí —declara, sonrojándose un poquito.

Ella niega. Germania se cruza de brazos y se yergue a toda su altura, mirándola. Roma inclina la cabeza y pone los brazos en jarras, entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

El sajón e sonroja un poco más y la mira a los ojos, considerándola levemente familiar.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?

—C-contigo... —carraspea—, no lo... no lo sé, ¿no te dijo Helena que haríamos algo concreto? —el muy cínico y flojo.

—No lo digas así —niega con la cabeza y se ríe un poco—. No lo plantees de esa forma, hombre, tienes que decir que dejas que yo elija lo que más me apetezca y si no digo nada, proponme de hacer lo primero que se te ocurra, lo que hiciste con la última por ejemplo. No hagas como que te da igual, ¡finge un poco de ilusión!

—Ohh... —se sonroja con la especie de riña porque además le pone nervioso de por si coexistir mucho con mujeres, en general.

—Entonces... probemos de nuevo. ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?

Carraspea un poco y se frota las manos, sin mirarla, luego la mira.

—Lo que tú quieras...

—Bien, eso suena mejor —mira la cama de reojo... y decide que eso puede esperar—. Quiero ir a desayunar fuera. Pero no quiero que los demás nos vean salir.

—¿A... desayunar? ¿Así? —la mira de arriba a abajo otra vez de manera evidente.

—¿No te gusta? —se mira a si misma pensando que ha destrozado la ropa de Helena.

—Nein, nein... es... es decir, es que evidentemente... —hombre, si se le van los ojos... SE LE VAN, claro que le gusta.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas "así" como si no te pareciera adecuado? —se mete al baño tomando las tijeras que ha usado antes y le mete un corte a la falda, haciéndola incluso más corta que las que usa cuando va de romano... y luego le hace una raja en un lado—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

—Por Odín.

—Bien, eso parece adecuado —sonríe y le toma del brazo.

Germania se humedece los labios y la mira de reojo pensando que si la viera Roma se la comería.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que nadie nos vea?

—¿Por qué no nos puede ver nadie?

—Prefiero que sea secreto, es más excitante así —le guiña el ojo.

La mira unos cuantos segundos, antes de tirar de ella del brazo hacia la ventana, en vez de la puerta. Sí... Prusia lo aprendió de alguien en concreto

—Oh! —se ríe dejándose tirar.

El rubio mira por la ventana abriéndola y notando que es un piso, la altura no es realmente tanta y, como siempre, hay un árbol.

Ella le suelta y le mira hacer

—Bajo yo antes, y... tú te tiras sobre mí, ¿vale? —pregunta subiéndose al alféizar.

—Me... —entrecierra los ojos—. Bien.

Germania salta, con una poca menos de habilidad física de la que tenía hace dos mil años... especialmente debido a la falta de esfuerzo físico reciente, aunado a la deliciosa comida que preparan Helena, Galia y... el propio Roma. Eso y las salchichas... aun así consigue rodar por el suelo y solo enredarse un poco el pelo y torcerse levemente el pie.

La romana se apoya en alfeizar y sonríe de lado, subiéndose a él y sacando las piernas que le cuelguen. Germania le mira las piernas y se la medio come, antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo y estirar los brazos hacia arriba.

—Déjate caer.

Mira una última vez dentro del cuarto, toma unos zapatos de Helena y salta sobre Germania sin miedo, para que la abrace al caer.

El rubio le abraza, en realidad sin ninguna dificultad, porque Romina realmente casi no pesa. Lo que si ocurre es que la falda se le enreda un poco y termina metiéndole mano directamente en el culo.

Ella levanta las cejas y se sonroja, porque la mano de Germania es más grande y parece más fuerte que las de Helena. También Germania es mucho más grande ahora y parece mucho más fuerte al abrazarla... le mira fijamente a los ojos... ¿A caso también huele mejor que de normal?

Germania le sostiene la mirada un par de segundos antes de sonrojarse otra vez, carraspear, quitar la mano de ahí y bajarle el vestidito/camiseta/loqueseaquetraepuesto. Le suelta con bastante suavidad el abrazo.

—P-Perdona...

—Eh? Ah —se ríe un poco nerviosamente sin mirarle, sosteniéndose de su brazo mientras se pone los zapatos—. No te disculpes.

—Al menos nadie nos vio... quizás podamos ir en uno de los coches, ya se condu... —se detiene a si mismo al pensar que en realidad esto de saber conducir no es ningún arte en estos tiempos.

—Oh, bien. Vamos por un coche —acaba de ponerse los zapatos y sigue colgada de su brazo de Vikingo porque ahora es tan grande y musculoso en relación a los suyos flacuchitos y delicados.

El sajón sonríe levemente, sintiéndose especialmente afortunado hoy, caminando hacia la cochera. En algún momento le pide que espere atrás para ver que no haya nadie y le hace gestos con la mano de que avance

Corre tras él riéndose un poco y mirando alrededor volviendo a tomarle del brazo, medio escondida.

—No hay peligro, ven —hace un gesto con la cabeza y se acerca al coche que está estacionado fuera, que es uno de los dos que usan para la comunidad—. Espera aquí... Iré por las llaves.

—Llevémonos ese —señala su Lamborghini azul marino que no es del uso de la comunidad.

El idiota, claro, que tiene un estúpido Lamborghini... No va a ir por Roma en un Fiat pequeñito. Alemania asegura que su padre no va a ir tampoco en un seat.

—Ese... Es de Rom

—¿Y? Es tu chico, ¿no? Seguro dejará que te lo lleves.

—Conociéndole, dudo que le haga la más mínima gracia que vaya contigo a... Aunque al final el lleva toda la semana gritando con Britania y consiguiendo que la escuela haga apuestas —vacila un instante y la mira a los ojos no muy convencido.

—¿Quieres llevártelo o no? —sonriendo un poco maligna.

—Ehh... —la chica bonita quiere el Lamborghini—, ja, sólo que...

Aunque luego piensa que si hace eso quizás luego lo haga con una de las zorras pilinguis que le busca Helena y ahí sí que los mata. A los tres. Nah, ninguna otra tendrá el poder de convencimiento que tú.

—¿Que qué? —caída de ojos patentada marca Egipto.

—Voy por las llaves —los hombres no piensan con el cerebro.

Sonríe sin poder creerlo, cielos, ¡podría haber conquistado el puñetero universo en cinco puñeteros minutos! Germania sale un par de minutos más tarde con las llaves en las manos y una chaqueta de Helena que se ha robado del perchero en la otra mano, sonriendo un poco, sonrojadito mientras Roma se arregla un poco la ropa y el pelo en la luna del coche.

—Te traje esto por sí te daba frío —habrase de visto... Anuncia al abrir el coche.

—Oh, grazzie... no les habrás dicho, ¿verdad? —le mira un poco incomoda, tomando la chaqueta.

—Nein, Nein... Sólo Helena me vio pero... Bueno —se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, Helena está bien —sonríe y se pone la chaqueta—. Vas a quitar la capota, ¿no?

Germania se sube al coche sin abrirle la puerta, lo siento, aún no llega a tanto.

—Ja... Más allá, ahora que nos vayamos —responde prendiendo el motor.

Roma abre la de su lado sintiendo raro no conducir y subiéndose, porque en realidad tampoco esperaba que le abriera.

—Es un coche muy bonito... me alegro de que tu novio sea tan comprensivo... —esa publicidad.

—Mi... Novio. Ja, bueno, en realidad no sabes lo que es subirte con él, maneja muy... Mal.

—No maneja... —se detiene de protestar y se ríe falsamente mordiéndose la lengua—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No respeta ninguna norma, corre como demente y sientes que el estómago se te va salir cuando vas con él —acelera a buen ritmo, que no debe manejar mal... Schumacher es alemán.

—¿Y sabe que hablas así de bien de él? —sarcasmo.

—Ja, se lo he dicho cada vez que me subo al coche y él maneja.

—¿Y qué le dirás cuando le expliques que te llevaste el coche para salir conmigo y no con él?

Germania murmura algo ininteligible.

—Quid? —pregunta girándose un poco en el asiento cara a él, sonriendo.

—No creo que se dé cuenta, estará pensando en cómo atacar a Britania otra vez... —responde con su voz plana

—Mmm... ¿Le gusta más Britanniae que tú? —pregunta un poco nerviosa.

—Mmm —gruñe y hace un gesto de "no quiero hablar de ello".

—¿Sabes? —se muerde el labio sin mirarle—. Creo que deberías hacer conmigo todo lo que quieres hacer con él pero no puedes, así sabrá lo que se pierde.

Germania está un poco latoso últimamente, creo que necesita un poco de atención.

—¿Cómo va a saber él lo que se pierde?

—Pues si no lo sabe, la verdad, peor para él. Será que es un imbécil.

Él le mira de reojo un instante.

—Tampoco es que me conozcas tanto como para poder asegurarlo —hace notar el siempre racional germano dando la vuelta en una esquina y quitando el capo.

—Oh... bueno. Pero... —vacila—. Aun así, te veo, eres un hombre muy apuesto y parece que tienes mucho que ofrecer, si el tipo prefiere a otra... pues está claro que muy listo no es... o la otra es espectacular. Pero a mí me da que sí va a darse cuenta.

Germania se sonroja un poquito con todo esto y le sonríe levemente pisando un poco el acelerador y haciendo rugir el motor.

—¿Desayuno entonces?

—Si! —se ríe y levanta las manos cuando acelera gritando "uuuh!" un poco en plan aullido.

Sonríe un poco más porque... Germania el aburrido no suele estar nunca en estas situaciones. Acelera un poco más.

Roma le mira de reojo y se levanta de pie, gritando un par de insultos a alguien que les cierra o que va lento o que va rápido o solo para avisar que van a girar porque en esta ciudad de locos los gritos son parte de toda la dinámica de todo.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco, acordándose inconscientemente de cierto romano molesto que suele gritar cosas así en el coche. Sonríe de lado. Al final, ella se muere de la risa y se deja caer sobre él para apoyarse / que la sostenga / abrace un poco en un semáforo.

El sajón no sólo la deja apoyarse sino levanta el brazo y la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola... Tenso, sonrojado y sorprendido consigo mismo.

Roma levanta las cejas, pero no protesta ni un poco, acomodando al cabeza en el sitio correcto en su hombro y tomando con las manos de nuevo su brazo, acariciándoselo.

—No me había dado cuenta de que tan fuerte y grande eres... —comenta aun moviendo las manos sobre su brazo—. Me abrazas y parece que me haga más pequeñita y tenga que perderme en ti.

El sajón se sonroja otra vez, sin entender cómo es que está teniendo esta familiaridad con alguien prácticamente desconocido.

—Pues... Sólo son mis brazos. Y antes eran más grandes —bufa sintiéndose idiota con ese comentario.

—Ah, ¿sí? —gira un poco la cabeza para mirarle a la cara—. ¿Y qué les ha pasado que se han encogido? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Antes cargaba cosas pesadas todo el tiempo. Ahora cargó el plumón del pizarrón nada más... Pesa menos —la mira de reojo sonrojándose más.

Ella suelta una carcajada con eso al estilo clásico, porque no sabe cómo lo consigue, pero a Roma siempre consigue hacerle reír con solo un comentario. Germania sonríe un poquito más con eso, complacido de hacerla reír, notando que le gusta su risa... Le gusta mucho, como la de cierto individuo que se ríe igual. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de en qué (en quién...) está pensando y la mira de reojo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es la primera vez que me abraza así alguien y me da esta sensación, es también muy agradable desde este lado, ¿Sabes? Cuando abrazas a una chica y la sientes pequeñita y quieres como arroparla y protegerla, ella lo siente también, claro... nunca había pensado en ello detenidamente.

—En realidad... Yo tampoco —se lo piensa un poco e instintivamente la atrae aún más hacia sí. Cae en la cuenta de algo importante—. No se siquiera cuál es tu nombre.

—Ah... —vacila porque en realidad el plan era decirle quién es y contarle lo ocurrido, pero... de esta manera estaba consiguiendo algunas cosas que de otro modo no serían tan fáciles—. Romina —suelta como le ha dicho a Helena.

—¿R-Romina? —ok... ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿¡Cómo iba a dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en él si además se llamaba Romina!?

—¿No te gusta? —levanta la cabeza para mirarle y una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, mientras le toma del brazo con la otra para que no deje de abrazarla.

—No he dicho que no, sólo se parece... Es mucha casualidad —murmura sonrojándose con la mano en la mejilla, intentando soltarla y notando que no puede hacerlo suavemente. Traga saliva.

—¿A qué? —sabe perfectamente bien a qué, pero hay que fingir que no.

—Rom —responde escueto estacionándose frente a un restaurante Alemán diminuto al que le gusta mucho ir.

—Puedes llamarme Rom cariñosamente si quieres —sonríe ella.

—Neeeein! —chillidito porque esto es... Extraño.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira.

—Porque Rom es... Rom —responde sonrojándose un poco y volviendo a sentirse infantil. Aun así él no quisiera que llamara Germania a... Ok, vale, Roma si llamaba Germania a alguien más.

—Bien, entonces ponme un apodo cariñoso —pide bajándose del coche cuando ha aparcado.

—¿Un apodo cariñoso? —¿esto no iba muy rápido? Aun así... Algo en esta chica le hacía sentirse TREMENDAMENTE familiar. Se baja también cerrándolo—. Nunca le he puesto un apodo cariñoso a nadie... Fuera de a Preussen que le llamo sohn.

—Eso no es exactamente... —se ríe y se le acerca para darle la mano o tomarle de nuevo del brazo, creo que le han gustado sus brazos—. Venga, una cosa bonita que te inspiré, seré yo la primera.

—¿Una cosa bonita tuya? —se le van los ojos a sus tetas. Ok... No... Así no le puedes poner.

—Oh... —nota la mirada y vuelve a hacerlas botar expresamente. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento, es sólo que desde aquí arriba... —se explica estúpidamente.

—Tranquilo, es lo más natural, luego te dejaré tocarlas y jugar con ellas —se ríe. El sajón se sonroja al triple desviando la mirada.

—Blpjfel... —suelta des coordinado

Roma se ríe más y le aprieta el brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

_Si no fuera por el asunto de sus regiones vitales, Roma estaría pasándolo pipa con esto. ¡Sé fuerte, Germania!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Creo que deberíamos considerar ir un paso a la vez —murmura entre dientes

—Claro, en realidad hay mucho tiempo —asegura ya no riendo tanto pensando a ver si le va a creer una chica fácil o algo así. Germania se tranquiliza un poquito con esto abriendo la puerta del restaurante.

—¿Qué te dio Helena a cambio de salir conmigo? ¿O al menos cómo consiguió convencerte?

—Quid? ¿Helena les da cosas a las chicas para que salgan contigo? —levanta las cejas mirándole de reojo al entrar.

—La verdad no lo creo, pero pudo haber empezado contigo —concede saludando al dueño con un leve gesto de cabeza y sentándose en su mesa de siempre.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —le mira desconsolado.

—Mejorar las habilidades sociales de alguien no me parece el mejor plan para una chica... —hace una pausita, vacila, se sonroja y se arrepiente—. Como tú.

—¿Y cuál crees que debería ser el plan para mí? —sonríe sentándose frente a él.

—No lo sé, ir a bailar o a beber uno de esos tragos sofisticados de colores que se toman con popote y que llevan fuego.

—Oh... ¿y tú no haces eso?

Abre la boca para contestar la verdad... Que es que habitualmente no hace eso. Él es un maestro de historia germánica que habitualmente hace cosas tranquilas, a lo mucho ir a beber cerveza y ver algún deporte en la televisión, los lugares ruidosos y llenos de gente y música estridente no son su especialidad. Suele ir cuando le llevan a fuerzas y eso es muy poco común.

—Ehhm... Bueno... Ja, claro que voy... —termina por mentir, sonrojándose... Porque le gusta la chica y va a creer si no que es un aburrido.

—Mmm... —vacila porque le conoce y sabe que miente, sonriendo. El sajón no le mira, organizando el servilletero y el salero de la mesa para alinearlos de manera apropiada—. Así que crees que a mi deberían pagarme para venir contigo...

—Nein —la mira—, puesto así suena mal.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo... —carraspea y se sonroja pero levanta la nariz muy dignamente—. Conozco a Helena y temo que te haya dicho algo en la línea de "pobrecito, no tiene ninguna habilidad social pero es agradable en el fondo... Si vas con él te... algo" —se calla un instante—. No serás alumna de la escuela, ¿verdad?

—¿Me recuerdas de la escuela?

El problema, Roma, es que no todos son como tú que conocen a todo el mundo y por su nombre.

—Nein...

—En realidad me pareces lo bastante atractivo e interesante para querer pasar tiempo contigo.

Germania vacila un instante y cuando va responder con un comentario un poco mordaz aparece el mesero con dos salchichas y dos cafés poniendo un plato frente a cada uno. Roma sonríe con las salchichas y el café y recuerda que no ha traído dinero.

—Danke —murmura el germano para el mesero y cuando este se va mira a la chica—. Ehh... probablemente debí preguntarte qué querías antes, perdona. Siempre que vengo a desayunar desayuno lo mismo —explica—. Si quieres algo diferente, puedo decirle.

—Nah, está bien, me gustan las salchichas... —esas metáforas. Germania está sobreacostumbrado a Roma. Mira a la chica y se sonroja un poquito.

—A-A mí también...

—Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho —sonrisita de lado mientras come.

Germania le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, creyendo ver un doble sentido en ello pero sin estar seguro y Roma se muere de la risa de nuevo porque ni siquiera era indirecta y siempre está muy mono cuando no se entera de nada.

El rubio lo ve exactamente con la misma cara que ve a Roma cuando se ríe de él porque no se entera de nada, sonrojándose un poquito y carraspeando.

—¿Ves? Eres muy mono y muy divertido —asegura sonriendo.

—No soy mono, ¿por qué todo el mundo insiste en que soy mono? —protesta.

—Hombre —sonríe con ternura—. No al estilo conejito peluche de un niño, pero sí eres mono en tu forma de hacer, así como torpecito, te lo he explicado muchas veces —suelta sin pensar.

Parpadea porque sí que se lo ha explicado con prácticamente las mismas palabras... se lo ha explicado Roma.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —parpadea mirándole y al notar su cara se da cuenta del error—. Me refiero a alguien más, seguro te lo han explicado muchas veces y te lo han dicho muchas chicas... Claro, no yo, porque es la primera vez que nos vemos —risita nerviosa—. ¿Y cómo son las otras chicas con las que te ves? —cambia el tema.

Germania levanta una ceja considerando esta explicación un poco extraña... ¿cómo sabía lo que le decía Roma? Quizás... el mismo Roma se los había contado. Se pasa una mano por el mentón.

—Diferentes.

—¿Diferentes en qué sentido?

—Más calladas o demasiado... —carraspea—, necesitadas algunas. Generalmente suele ser un desastre.

—Necesitadas... ¿Por qué es un desastre? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

Esa... esa es una buena pregunta.

—Nada en concreto, pero Helena...

—¿Aja?

—Insiste en que es una buena idea el salir.

—¿Si no esperas nada en concreto, como puedes decir que es un desastre?

—Pues pocas veces termina como debería —murmura pensando otra vez que ESTE no es un tema apropiado para hablar con una chica bonita con la que tienes una cita. Había cosas aún, cosas de la actualidad, que le parecían muy complejas. Él era un bárbaro. El violaba mujeres cuando tenía necesidades, no hacía citas extrañas y estúpidas.

—Ah, no, cariño, ni te creas que te vas a escapar de mí con eso. Si no termina como debería es porque hay una forma en la que sí debería terminar. Eso te estoy preguntando.

Germania se revuelve un poco.

—¿Acaso no es para eso para lo que se supone que uno hace... esto? —pregunta temerosillo.

—Depende. Hay mucha gente y cada uno lo hace por lo que quiere. Hay gente que lo hace para tener amigos, hay quien quiere entretenerse un rato y pasarlo bien... Hay quien quiere acabar en la cama...

—Pues no lo sé, Helena siempre parece estar especialmente interesada en saber si terminó en eso último o no.

—No estamos hablando de lo que le interesa a Helena —frunce el ceño con ella pensando que le va a gritar por ello en cuanto esto termine.

—Es que no sé qué decirte... si termina así, bien, si no termina así me vuelvo a casa y ya.

—¿Cuántas veces ha terminado así?

Otra vez estos cuestionarios. Además... decirle mucho, es malo, creerá que se quiere acostar con todas. Decirle que nunca, no se lo va a creer.

—Ehm... ¿tú habitualmente sales con muchas personas? —intenta cambiar el tema.

—¿Yo? —se atraganta con el café.

—Ja, ¿tú haces esto con mucha gente? —pregunta levantando una ceja al ver la reacción.

Ella le mira fijamente a los ojos, él le sostiene la mirada con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—¿Prometes no... Reírte? —vacila con eso en un susurro. Germania relaja el ceño e inclina la cabeza sin saber qué esperar.

—Reír no está dentro de mis habilidades principales.

—Se... podría decir que —sonríe con sus habilidades y se sonroja un poco por decir esto—. Soy... de alguna manera... virgen.

OK, Germania se sonroja como tres veces más que ella, se los garantizo. Roma le mira, nerviosa y hace un mini pucherito al recordar de nuevo su pene perdido.

—Oh —susurra escueto, abriendo los ojos como platos y tragando saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —protesta nerviosa y aprieta los ojos pensando que no debía habérselo dicho y que ahora pensara que está enferma o mal formada o algo y no le hará caso, pero es que no quería que luego llegado el punto tuviera que admitir la mentira.

—P-Pues... m-me... alegra —indica con absoluta sinceridad y luego aprieta los ojos—, es decir, me parece... es... —toma aire—, me tranquiliza un poco sa-saber que...

Roma detiene su línea de pensamiento.

—¿T-te... tranquiliza?

—Pues... ja, yo no soy especialmente avanzado y...

—¿No acabas de decir que Helena te consigue un montón de citas y que tienes novio? —inclina la cabeza.

—No me consigue un montón de citas, para empezar y no es que todas acaben así y... bueno, no es lo mismo tener pareja... hombre. Que además es... Rom —el experto entre los expertos que además, fue justamente con el que perdí la virginidad. Al menos esa parte no se la dice.

—¿Que tiene que ver aquí que sea Rom? —no puede evitar sonreír un poco aunque lo intenta. El germano se sonroja un montón mirando la mesa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que el que tú seas... eso —se revuelve—, no me molesta.

—Virgen. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta sobre tu novio —insiste. El rubio carraspea.

—Él es especialmente no virgen.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —vuelve a intentar no sonreír, hinchándose un poco. Germania suspira.

—Que se acuesta con todo el mundo.

Roma tuerce un poco el morro.

—¿Por eso haces esto?

El sajón se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el asiento... frunce el ceño. La verdad él lo hacía porque Helena lo metía siempre en esos líos. Pero... aunque Helena asumía que él no lo notaba, había que ser completamente idiota como para no darse cuenta de que lo hacía cada vez que Roma se iba de fin de semana con Galia, o estaba especialmente idiotizado con Britania, o... cuestiones así. Se sonroja.

—¿Sabes? Me parece que te infravaloras demasiado y seguramente es por culpa de ese imbécil.

—No me infravaloro —asegura frunciendo el ceño aún más y esta vez sí sintiendo un feliz golpe en el ego.

—Pues escúchate como hablas... "no soy el más interesante, ni el más divertido, siempre hago un desastre, ¿cuánto te ha dado Helena para que vengas conmigo? No soy muy experto en la cama..."

Aprieta los ojos con todo esto, que es un conjunto de errores de interpretación. Nunca había sido el más interesante ni el más divertido y eso antes no importaba. Tampoco importaba que violara a Britania o hiciera un desastre con Galia, al final del día él era el hombre, el más fuerte y así funcionaban las cosas antes. Antes... cuando tampoco tenía a Helena organizándole citas de consolación. ¡Y violaba a las mujeres! Eso hoy por hoy no solo no era catalogado como no ser un experto en la cama, estaba incluso prohibido. Aprieta los puños.

Roma entrecierra los ojos tratando de saber qué piensa.

Y además él... él era o debía ser mejor que todos. Él era hijo de Odín, Germania el destructor, el valiente invencible que no caería nunca en manos del Imperio Romano. O al menos eso debía ser, aunque hoy por hoy estuviera viviendo en Roma, teniendo citas extrañas, peleando un poco por llamar la atención del romano y además haciendo drama como un simple latino. Dioses, se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo.

—Hay otras cosas que sí soy. Soy inteligente, ordenado, tengo una buena clase en la escuela y un pasado del que me enorgullezco. Además te gustan mis brazos.

Roma se ríe con esa respuesta.

—No solo tus brazos, mi amor.

Germania se sonroja otra vez.

—Ya te he dicho que me pareces muy guapo y sí eres divertido, no haces más que hacerme reír todo el tiempo, eres muy ocurrente.

El sajón sonríe levemente con esto, porque dentro de todo parece que la cita no va del todo mal. La mira a los ojos.

—Y sonriiiiies —le acusa riendo tontamente.

—Ehm... no sonrío —protesta tal como le protesta a Roma, intentando no hacerlo pero la comisura de los labios se le curva hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí que lo haceeees, te estoy viendooooo.

—¡No es verdad! —protesta mordiéndose los cachetes por dentro, intentando quitar la mueca.

—En realidad sí que me gustas mucho —se ríe sinceramente. Él se sonroja más aún y se revuelve un poco pensando lo evidente.

—T-Tú... —carraspea—, y... tú a... a mí.

—¿Sí? —se sonroja un poquito—. ¿Te... parezco bonita? —pregunta un poco insegura. La mira y piensa, otra vez, en cómo es que la gente puede hablar de estos temas sin morir de la vergüenza.

—J-Ja... —ojos al escote y por primera vez, es que Roma se avergüenza un poco con la mirada tan directa porque además Germania debe estarla perforando con la mirada de la manera más bestia posible. Así que se cubre un poco con el brazo. El germano le quita los ojos de encima, sonrojado—. ¿Quieres volver a casa ahora? Ehm... O es decir, hacer algo. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Quiero... hacer algo —sonríe y le mira.

—Was? —pregunta sacando una bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo y extrayendo un gran fajo de billetes de ella. Selecciona el apropiado para pagar el desayuno de los dos. Lo pone ordenadamente en la mesa.

—Pues... —mira el billete y recuerda que no ha traído dinero y luego que eso de ser la chica no está tan mal, él era quien no solía dejar pagar a Germania antes—. Elige tú ahora.

—¿Que elija yo? Ehm... No lo... No sé —se agobia un poco—. Ehm... Podemos ir a... No sé ni siquiera que cosas te gusta hacer.

—Podemos hacer una que te guste a ti —le guiña el ojo y se pone de pie—. Voy al baño mientras lo piensas.

Germania asiente pensando que las cosas que le gustan a él son como... Cosas que no se hacen con chicas. Roma se va al baño... y se mete al de los chicos.

Un hombre protesta a la Inglaterra, otro levanta las cejas y le sonríe de ESA manera a través del espejo.

Roma le mira y le sonríe al notar esa cara, le coquetea guiñándole el ojo y se acerca al meadero de su lado.

El hombre levanta una ceja, mirándole los pechos, por cierto... La romana se pone a su lado, se mira la falda y aprieta los ojos dando una patada y haciendo drama.

El hombre a su lado carraspea un poco guardándose el asuntillo. Ella le da unos golpecitos en la espalda yendo a cambiar de baño tan deprimido y se topa a Germania de frente en la puerta.

La romana levanta las cejas.

—Oh! Ave —se ríe.

—Ehm... salud —saluda de vuelta, antes de inclinar la cabeza porque otra vez le parece que se parece demasiado a cierto molesto individuo—. Vine al baño mientras... pensé que este era el de... ehm... lo siento —se da la media vuelta.

—No, no, me he equivocado yo —le detiene.

—Ohh! —sonríe un instantillo—, Oh!

—Pasa —se aparta un poco sosteniéndole la puerta.

—Ehm... danke —la mira con intensidad sonriendito aún, antes de pasar sonrojadillo

Se mueve un poco sin dejarle demasiado espacio, rozándole cuando pasa, mirándole a los ojos fijamente y sonriendo.

Bien, sobra decir que Germania se pone nerviosito con eso, mirando la puerta un poco embobado (sí, quiere verle el culo) cuando ya entra al baño.

Ella le sonríe de nuevo antes de irse... Y la cara de bruto que pones, Germania cuando se va a ir a hacer drama al baño de chicas porque no tiene pene y sentarse es un desastre y no tiene pene y no hay papel y no tiene pene.

Germania carraspea yendo al mingitorio y mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que se está lavando las manos y le mira aún con cara de cierta burla. Se mira a sí mismo en el espejo y nota que trae sonrisita embobada. Agita la cabeza.

Cuando acaba de hacer drama y de destrozar algo y frustrarse más porque tiene menos fuerza que antes, la romana sale.

Germania sale del baño después echarse agua en la cara y en las manos y de volverse a hacer su trencita. Y seguro tiene que esperar en la mesa unos instantes en lo que sale Romina.

Roma acaba por salir, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caiditos. El germano, que estaba de pie junto a su mesa mirando un poco embobado la televisión, se le acerca aun sin leer el ambiente. Ella sonríe un poquito al verle, aun en medio drama.

—¿Quieres ir al coliseo?

—Oh —levanta las cejas, le brillan los ojos y sonríe... porque le ENCANTA esta maldita ciudad—. Sic.

—Quizás... bueno, no soy un experto —asegura pensando, hombre... bueno, qué tanto puede saber una chica de esto... aunque claro, la chica tal habla latín, pero aún no se puede creer que sea una lengua tan pero tan muerta que realmente es extraño que alguien la hable—, pero sé algunas cosas de él que quizás puedan parecerte interesantes.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —tan impresionada—. ¿Como cuáles?

—Pues cosas. No sé tanto de esto como sé de Germania —carraspea—, pero evidentemente estuve... he... estado aquí y he estudiado bastante cómo eran las cosas antes, como los barcos en el coliseo, o dónde se sentaban ciertas personalidades, cómo era la vida entonces —sí, Germania hablando de Roma para impresionar a alguien.

—¿Barcos? Venga ya, ¡estás de broma! —se ríe yendo hacia el coche.

—No, el absolutamente ridículo de Rom solía poner barcos ahí dentro... barcos de verdad, con agua y todo. Era ridículamente caro.

—Pero... ¡Es impresionante! Hubiera sido genial poder verlo.

—Lo fue... —admite Germania en un murmullo.

—¿Y cómo te dio por estudiar sobre eso? ¿Te gusta el imperio romano?

—Nein —respuesta inmediata. Ella le mira de reojo tomada de su brazo, claro—. De hecho no fue eso lo que... no soy experto en Rom, en lo absoluto. Yo doy historia germánica.

—Pero has dicho que sabías sobre ello...

—Ja, pero no soy experto. Lo que sé es por... años de tener que convivir con... ehm... Rom

—Tu novio... ¿él te lo ha explicado?

—En parte. En su mayoría son cosas que yo he visto.

—¿Verlas dónde? —le mira con cara de circunstancias porque aunque en ningún sitio dice que no puedan decir quiénes son, es mejor no decirlo a nadie.

—En... libros y... la televisión, y...

Roma sonríe pensando en si decirle ya quién es y lo que ha pasado pero por otro lado... esto es divertido. Germania carraspea un poquito nervioso, esperando a que le suelte el brazo para subirse al coche.

Le suelta dándole la vuelta y subiéndose también. El sajón se sube de su lado, mirándola caminar alrededor del coche poniéndose un poco nervioso al notar otra vez que tiene buen cuerpo y es bonita y en general está interesada... y luego le ha dicho eso de ser virgen y no está seguro de si eso quiere decir que realmente van a hacer algo o más bien que ni sueñe. Aun así, lo está pasando bien con ella ¡y se ríe!

—Germaniae —le llama, poniéndose el cinturón.

—Ja? —le mira de reojo con las llaves en la mano.

—Arranca, arranca tranquilo, ahora te lo digo.

Pone las llaves y arranca el coche.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Es que estaba pensando...

—¿En qué?

—¿Has pensando en qué pasaría si llegaras a... no sé, enamorarte de una de... las chicas de Helena?

—Nein —responde con sinceridad... sin pensar demasiado.

—Y... ¿no vas a pensarlo?

—Nunca he... no he... —le mira de reojo y luego mira al frente.

—Aja?

—No he tenido la necesidad de pensarlo.

—Solo es una hipótesis.

—No sé si eso se pueda —susurra sonrojándose un poco y revolviéndose en su asiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Pues es una de esas cosas...

—¿Aja?

—Para empezar las chicas de Helena son...

Le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, son chicas... Además esta Rom y...

—¿Y?

—Pues él está ahí, yo le...

Roma se queda paralizada mirándole de reojo intentando casi ni respirar para que siga. Germania carraspea un poco.

—Quiero —susurra muy muy suave antes de carraspear y negar con la cabeza—. Perdona, Romina, es completamente inapropiado hablar contigo de esto.

Ella está paralizadisima, porque aunque lo sabe no esperaba que se lo fuera diciendo a los demás. Germania se detiene en un semáforo, nerviosísimo, pensando que no tiene IDEA de que hace hablando de este tema con una completa extraña.

—Oh... —susurra ella y aun con los ojos como platos, se mira las manos sobre su falda. Dos segundos más tarde, cuando se le pasa el shock sonríe idiotamente feliz con ello.

Otros carraspeos del sajón, prometiéndose a sí mismo que va a dejar de hablar del asunto.

—E-Entonces... —el corazón le va a cien por hora. Él la mira de reojo—. Yo creo que él también te quiere más que a nadie aunque a veces te haga sentir mal, seguro se arrepiente mucho —asegura sin mirarle.

—Yo creo que esta conversación una vez más se me está yendo de las manos.

—¿Por? —le mira desconsolada.

—Estoy hablando contigo de Rom... Estoy seguro de que hay otras múltiples cosas que te interesarían más. Ni siquiera sé qué demonios estoy haciendo hablando tanto del idiota.

Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe sin mirarle pensando que como siempre lo haga así, seguro que el resto de citas le van mal y no hay nada de qué preocuparse en realidad.

—Entonces no es como que yo tenga ninguna posibilidad... —estás demasiado sonriente para que eso tenga sentido, querida.

—Podrías parecer un poco menos feliz con eso —protesta sonrojado, arrancando el coche otra vez.

—¿Eh? —vacila

—Estás sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ah —se lleva las manos a la cara intentando no hacerlo y falla miserablemente—. No, es decir... yo...

Germania hace los ojos en blanco empezando a pensar que ya está harto de esto.

—Lo que pasa es que... bueno... solo quería saber... es decir... qué idea tenías y... es que...

El sajón frunce el ceño y se sonroja más aun dando una vuelta un poco intempestiva, cambiando el rumbo

—¡Eh! —se agarra porque no se esperaba esa vuelta—. ¿A dónde vas? El coliseum está...

—Voy a la casa.

—Non! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué?

—Porque todo esto es estúpido.

—¡Pero si estábamos pasándolo muy bien! ¿No lo estabas pasando bien? —le mira desconsoladita.

—Ja, ja lo estábamos pasando bien, en una fantasía idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿En qué fantasía idiota?

—En la que yo puedo salir por el mundo a tener citas idiotas con chicas bonitas como tú.

—Pero si estabas en una cita con una... ¿Has dicho que soy bonita? —sonríe.

—Agggh.

—Espera, venga, calma... cuéntame qué ocurre.

—No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo —protesta.

—Solo ibas a llevarme al coliseum a pasar el rato y a contarme alguna historia, no es nada tan raro ni por lo que ponerse nervioso...

—Tú me pones nervioso —eeees lo que tiene, Germania.

—Solo hasta que te acostumbres —sonríe—. Venga, no pasa nada, todo iba bien.

—Deja de preguntarme de Rom y que qué haría si me enamorara de no sé quién. ¡No lo sé! Yo no te estoy haciendo preguntas de qué harías tú si te enamoraras de mi o de Helena o de nadie.

—Vale, vale —levanta las manos, culpable, pero sonríe. El rubio se humedece los labios y la mira de reojo, un poco menos histérico, con todo y todo.

—¿Entonces quieres ir al Coliseo igual?

—Pero conste que yo preguntaba por las otras chicas, no por Rom y tú eres quién ha propuesto el coliseum —asiente. Él gruñe y arranca el coche.

—Tú metiste a Rom en esto —asegura tensito.

—¿Cómo? si yo ni le conozco —se ríe.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—Eh... ¿por? —no tan segura

—Hasta he llegado a pensar que él te mandó aliándose con Helena.

—P-pero... ¿por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé, sería una cosa que probablemente haría él, para luego reírse de mí y de lo "mono" que soy.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé... —por todos los dioses del Olímpo, Germania, ¿podrías pasar cinco minutos sin hablar de Roma? En serio.

—Le tienes en un concepto un poco cruel...

—Es que es realmente... latoso. Es como Preussen, pero mucho mucho peor.

—¡Pero no se va a reír de ti para hacerte daño, hombre!

—Más le vale que no lo haga si no quiere que le tire los dientes —muy hombrecito, ahora sí.

—¿Entonces por qué te preocupas y piensas esas cosas de él?

El sajón parpadea sin contestar de verdad sin entender cómo es que lleva TODO EL DÍA pensando en él... más o menos todo el tiempo.

—No sé qué pasa hoy.

—¿De qué?

—No deja de molestarme, ni siquiera cuando no está. No debimos venir en este coche, debe ser eso.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar de otra cosa —propone sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué tal tus clases?

El germano suspira, tranquilizándose un poquito con esto.

—Bien. Tengo buenos grupos.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo es un buen grupo?

—Ponen atención, casi todos están interesados en la clase y tengo pocos árboles.

—¿Árboles? —se ríe.

—Ja. Sabes... esos alumnos que no estorban, pero tampoco ayudan a la clase. Solo están ahí en medio —sonríe un poquito porque le gusta que se ría... claro.

—Es buena, esa... árboles —se ríe un poco más—. Me parece que disfrutas dando clases.

—Lo hago. Un poco menos de lo que disfruto pelear con una espada y matar legionarios, pero lo disfruto bastante —suelta sin pensar.

—Los clubs de esgrima no son lo mismo —niega con la cabeza bastante empática con eso.

—No, esas espaditas ridículas que no pesan y además no tienen filo —gesto con la mano.

—Al menos en la universidad no estás en obvio peligro de muerte.

—Lo cual tiene su parte buena, claro..., puedes sentarte pacíficamente a leer un libro o a mirar el atardecer mientras comes pasteles, bebes café y fumas un cigarrillo —da la vuelta entrando al estacionamiento del coliseo—, pero... esa real sensación de tener la seguridad de todas tus tierras sobre tus hombros y en tus manos...

—Bueno, sí, es menos emocionante... quizás se pueda conseguir emoción de otra forma...

—¿Esa emoción? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y parpadeando.

—Hombre, esa misma, no lo creo.

—Subirte a este coche con Rom conduciendo se asemeja bastante —murmura sonriendo un poco de lado, deteniendo el coche—. O volar en avión.

Roma sonríe con eso pensando en algo y el sajón recarga la cabeza en el asiento y le mira.

* * *

_Venga, Germania es mono, admitámoslo... y Roma de veras no tiene de qué preocuparse._


	4. Chapter 4

—Quizás... ya que lo tenemos —acaricia el coche—. Podríamos ir al circuito de motos a ver si nos dejan dar unas vueltas y correr.

—No van a dejarnos... —es cuadrado, hombre.

—A ti no te dejarán —sonríe confiada.

—¿A ti si?

—¡Claro! —hace un gesto con las manos juntando las puntas de los dedos y luego abriéndolas, típicamente italiano. Germania sonríe de lado y hace los ojos en blanco

—¿Qué pasa si no nos dejan entrar?

—Que les convenceré... preocúpate más por qué vas a decir cuando volvamos con el coche con las ruedas machacadas. ¡Ah! Non! ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos por el tuyo a casa y vamos los dos al circuito a hacer carreras! —decide

—Tú no vas a correr en el coche de Rom.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce el ceño.

—Corre con el mío mejor.

—¿Por?

—Porque si lo chocas me matan.

—No te preocupes, si pasa algo yo me ocupo.

—¿Cómo vas a ocuparte? —levanta las cejas—. Nein...

—Eh? ¿Cómo que no?

—¿Cómo vas a ocuparte?

—Pues... no lo sé, haciendo lo que se requiera para solventarlo.

Germania la mira de arriba a abajo.

—De verdad que no conoces a Rom...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque él va a querer...

—¿Aja?

—Alguna cosa sucia. Por los dioses, necesito hablar con Rom.

—¿De qué? —parpadea ahora.

—Algo pasa que parece que tengo una estúpida obsesión. Quizás debería volver a casa.

Ella aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Ahora estoy pensando que va a querer acostarse contigo. ¿Sabes? Vamos, vamos por el coche y puedes correr el que sea. Basta con esto.

—Y eso te molestaría, ¿verdad? Le diremos que estamos enamorados y estamos juntos y nos dejará en paz.

—Eso... Le molestaría a él —admite—. O al menos eso creo.

—¿Y eso no te dice nada? —pone la mano sobre la suya. Él parpadea y traga saliva.

—Es difícil entenderle por completo

—¿Qué te parece difícil?

—Es difícil entender como nunca nada es suficiente —admite volteando la mano hacia arriba.

—¿Suficiente para qué? —entrecruza los dedos con él.

—Para nada, siempre quiere más. Más terreno, más gente, más todo.

—Eso se llama ambición y hace a las personas avanzar —apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Eres una de esas pisicologas o picisistas o una de esas personas que arregla a la gente que está loca? ¿Por eso Helena te mandó a hablar conmigo? —pregunta de repente, apretando un poquito la mano.

—Eh, ¡vale ya con eso! —le riñe—. Yo le pedí a Helena ir contigo porque me pareces apuesto y quería conocerte, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale. No digo que no sea apuesto, sí que lo soy. En realidad lo que no entiendo ahora es como consigues que hable tanto —confiesa girando un poco la cabeza y cosa MUY rara, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Roma levanta las cejas y de repente se acuerda que lo que quería hoy no era ir a correr o a jugar con él como siempre exactamente... y se le había olvidado otra vez. Le mira a los ojos.

Germania le sostiene la mirada unos segundos.

La latina le mira los labios, pensando que los suyos han cambiado un poco y que quizás no pueda besarle bien... tragando saliva, nerviosita y asustada, aunque Helena no se ha quejado.

El sajón entreabre un poquito los labios inconscientemente y le aumenta el ritmo cardíaco, nervioso también. Se le acerca un poquito.

Roma vacila aun un instante de forma muy rara y traga saliva. Debe oír el corazón de Germania... Torpemente, se acerca un poco a ella con clarísima intención.

Al final cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, porque por mucho miedo e inseguridad que tenga... sigue siendo Roma en el fondo, que solo niega besos en casos MUY raros

El raro aquí es Germania, que sólo DA besos en casos muy raros.

Para todo el ímpetu con el que se acerca, sólo posa tímidamente sus labios contra los de ella.

No te lo comas, Romita, no te lo comas que le vas a dar miedo... ¿y tú crees que me escucha algo de lo que le digo?

Germania se paraliza un instante con la intensidad del beso, pero algo en la manera de moverse, el sabor de la chica y esa textura de la lengua. No se da cuenta conscientemente, pero cierra los ojos y hace un suave sonido gutural cuando Roma, en todo su esplendor se le viene a la mente.

Roma, en todo su esplendor, sigue a lo suyo haciendo las cosas que más le gustan como siempre. No tarda mucho tiempo en que el cerebro de Germania se derrita, haciendo otra vez el sonido gutural y apretándole un poco la mano... Y no deja de pensar en Roma un sólo instante.

Y de repente la romana nota algo ahí abajo a lo que no está acostumbrada debido a la naturaleza extraña de sus regiones vitales actuales, se separa de golpe y de manera imprevista.

Germania entreabre los ojos y protesta entre dientes buscándole el beso. Se detiene en seco cuando nota que no es el Roma que tiene en mente

Ella parpadea nerviosa y carraspea, sonrojada. La expresión del germano cambia por completo, abre un poco la boca, azorado y se sonroja a juego. Le mira con preocupación y bastante angustiado.

—Ehm... —vacila la morena apartando la mirada, pensado que ya debe haber notado quién es, además, con lo mal que lo ha hecho que se ha apartado a la mitad. Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

A Germania le late el corazón con mucha fuerza sin dejar de mirarla. Sí... Había besado a Roma en ese beso, no a la chica con la que estaba y seguro ella lo había notado. Y estaba lo peor y más grave... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué le echaba tanto de menos HOY?

—Lo siento —se disculpa sin mirarle.

El germano suelta el aire sonoramente por la nariz sin entender la disculpa. Era él el que debía disculparse... Apoya la cabeza en el asiento y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Yo... ¿estás enfadado? —Vacila mirándole de reojo—. No quería... es decir, no quería engañarte ni nada ni... bueno. Sí quería, pero es que...

¿Engañarle? La mira, sin tener ni IDEA de que habla, pero dejándola hablar.

—Es que... hum... bueno, no sé cómo ha pasado, me he despertado así esta mañana y... Helena me ha dicho que fuera contigo, aunque da un poco de vergüenza y no sé cómo arreglarlo —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Germania parpadea un par de veces más, sin entender esa frase ahora sí. ¿Despertarse cómo?

—Y... bueno, joder, yo qué sé, ¡di algo! —protesta. Perdona, en serio... Es que te ves como una chica.

—Ehm... —confusión mental absoluta—. ¿Despertaste así?

—Sic...

—Lo siento... —murmura mirándola—, no... Entiendo bien.

—¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Se supone que estas cosas no pasan!

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta suavemente.

—Pues... ¡estás! ¡Mírame! ¿Acaso te parece normal? ¡¿Sabes que he tenido que SENTARME para mear?! —el drama.

Parpadea un par de veces, porque en serio... Es que perdona, Roma, tiene toda la disposición de seguirte pero es que... Pareces una chica. No está ni siquiera cerca de seguirte.

—Se lo he dicho a Helena, pero casi me arranca la cabeza... esperaba que tú me entendieras mejor, porque... bueno, eres un tío. Joder... el mundo es un lugar oscuro y temible cuando no tienes una verga.

Germania levanta las cejas con esto último llevándose inconscientemente una mano a la suya.

—E-Entonces... —esto era familiar y extraño. La chica estaba diciendo verga y hablando otra vez como Roma...

—Seh, eso mismo, muchacho, veo que lo entiendes —asiente al notar el gesto.

—Tú no eres una chica... —es en parte pregunta, en parte afirmación, sin estar seguro de nada en absoluto.

—¡Claro que no lo soy! ¡No sé porque lo parezco! —protesta y parpadea un momento, mirándole.

Germania le mira angustiadillo y por más que le he querido explicar, sólo puedo decir que tiene esa cara mona de no estar entendiendo un pimiento. Roma ten piedad.

—Espera... ¡no sabes quién soy! —cae en la cuenta—. No te has... ¡Oh! merda! —aprieta los ojos.

El sajón se sonroja un poco, porque un mundo en el que uno no entiende lo que pasa cuando al parecer es muy evidente no es realmente un mundo tan divertido. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ehm... —vacila y se sonroja un poco mirando alrededor—. Hum... tú... no me conoces. Soy... una de las chicas de Helena, Romina, ya te lo he dicho —sonrisa.

—Deja de tratarme como a un idiota. ¿Quién. Eres?

A Roma se le borra la sonrisa y se lleva una mano a la nuca, avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha.

—Soy... yo.

—Por Odín, ¿qué respuesta es esa? —aprieta los ojos, nervioso y tenso, empezando a sospechar—. ¿Quién?

—Pues yo, joder —manos en la cara—. El puñetero Imperio Romano, tu jodido novio.

El cuadrado cerebro de Germania siente una perturbación en la fuerza.

—Eres una chica —niega con la cabeza un poco facepalm un poco "Germania se te ha ido la olla", un poco "es obvio y evidente que es CIERTO".

—¡No me digas! ¡No lo había notado! —le fulmina y luego hace carita de desconsuelo otra vez—. ¡Es un desastreeeeee! Mi vergaaaaaa

Germania parpadea dos veces más y le mira.

—Neineinein... Espera... ¿Eres Rom? Tú... No eres Romina, ¿ERES Rom?

—Pues eso es lo que te estoy diciendooooo —draaaaaama.

—¡Pero eres una chica! Como vas a ser... —le pone una mano en el hombro y luego se la quita como si le quemara—. Neineinein

—No sé cómo ha pasado, solo estaba así al despertar —sollozo—. Y Helena me dijo que... y yo... —ya no se entiende lo que dice.

Germania la mira como suelen mirar los hombres a las mujeres cuando lloran: mezcla de angustia, desagrado y un "no tengo idea de que hacer contigo".

—Pero es que como vas a ser Rom si eres una chica... —insiste.

Responde algo como wabanmaamanabububu y él le pone una mano en la espalda.

Ella solloza un poco más y se sorbe los mocos, calmándose y limpiándose la cara. Germania levanta la mano y se la pone en la barbilla para que gira la cara hacia él.

Roma toma aire y le mira con los ojos aun llorositos.

—Germaniae... me voy a morir —en serio, si serás exagerado. Él le mira como con cierto... Terror.

—Rom?

Asiente.

—D-Dioses... —susurra.

—Seguro que me voy a morir —vuelve a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué habrías de morirte? —pregunta tocándole del hombro con torpeza.

—¡Pues porque me he despertado y no tengo mi verga! —le da igual que lleve así toda la mañana, para él es un drama y punto—. ¡Ya quisiera ver que hacías tú si te despertabas un día siendo una mujer!

—Ugh... Nein —aprieta los ojos—. Pero es que como es posible que...

—¡Pues no lo sé! —sigue gritándole con ese mal genio... alguien tiene que tener la culpa y tú eres el blanco perfecto, Germania, lo siento. Bueno, en realidad es un poco mejor esto que el no tener idea de lo que pasa...

—¡Pero es que tienes pechos y todo! —se sonroja al decirlo.

—Ya lo sé... pero no valen la pena, créeme —se los sostiene. En serio y ni siquiera has tenido la regla...

—P-Pero... ¿Y qué tienes ahí abajo? —pregunta mirándole de reojito.

—Pues... una vagina, como las chicas —se mira y solloza un poquito.

—Uhh... —se muerde el labio sin saber qué hacer y se lleva sutilmente la mano a la suya... Otra vez. Ahora hace sentido lo que decía antes.

Roma le mira y al notar que se toca hace otro puchero.

—¿Y cómo es que no me has dicho antes? —pregunta cayendo en la cuenta

—Pues porque es un desastre y... no me gusta —se sonroja.

—Pero si llevo además toda la mañana... ¡Por Loki, Rom! —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Ese no es el asunto!

Germania se sonroja pensando por un instante en todo lo que ha dicho.

—Ese también es el asunto.

—No te preocupes por eso —pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

—¿De verdad no sabes arreglarlo? —le mira.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo ha pasado.

—Mmm quizás...

Ella le mira.

—Quizás Britania sepa cómo arreglarlo —indica con total seriedad... Al final del día lo crean o no, este también cree en la magia.

—Quid?

—Britania siempre sabe de estas cosas... Extrañas.

Roma frunce el ceño al pensar en ello.

—Bueno sólo es una opción —carraspea al verle la cara—, ¿estás segura de que te sientes Rom?

—¿Pues cómo voy a sentirme si no? Sé quién soy, soy yo, solo que hoy tengo pechos.

—No lo sé, como una chica.

—¡Pero aun como chica soy yo!

—¿Segura?

—¡Pues claro que estoy seguro! ¿Que tengo que demostrártelo?

—No te enfades, ¡es que pareces una chica! —se defiende queriendo una prueba en realidad.

—Ya sé que lo parezco —se pasa las manos por el pelo y suspira para calmarse.

—Si tuvieras que demostrármelo... —carraspea—. ¿Cómo lo harías?

—Pues no lo sé, ¿qué te convencería? No me pidas que te gane a una pelea o algo así porque mira que mierda de bracitos —le muestra su antebrazo.

Germania se sonríe de lado y le mira a los ojos. Roma frunce el ceño al notar lo que acaba de poner de manifiesto.

—Igual te podría, ni te creas tanto.

—Ja, ja... claro —sigue con su sonrisita, mirándole a los ojos. Ella frunce más el ceño.

—Si me vuelves a hablar con esa condescendencia te arreo —golpe en el antebrazo.

—No te estoy hablando con ninguna condescendencia —responde sin dejar de poner esa sonrisita al notar el golpe en el antebrazo que es mucho menos fuerte que de costumbre.

—Vete a la mierda —se cruza de brazos, enfurruñada.

—No me mandes a la mierda —pide cambiando un poco el tono a uno más suave.

—¡Pues no te pongas idiota! —oooooodia además, ser débil.

—¿No te gustaban mis brazos hasta hace unos minutos?

La morena le fulmina y se sonroja un poquito porque sí le gustaban y, de hecho, le gustan aun.

—¿Puedo... hacer... algo? —pregunta con suavidad porque además hay algo en roma siendo chica que le da esas ganas de... protegerle un poco. Y lleva llorando un buen rato, además.

—¿Y qué que me gusten tus brazos? Tú me gustas, inútil, siempre lo has hecho. Ahora, verás cómo te desmayas como me quite la camiseta así que cállate —el genio italiano. Romano no puede negar sus raíces ni aun que quiera.

Germania le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros un poco bestialmente, le pone la mano en el hombro y la atrae hacia sí. Ella le mira de reojo, se deja caer sobre su pecho aun con el ceño fruncido, pero ya sonriendo un poco. Unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—¿Entonces me crees o no?

—Es increíble —asegura, pero en realidad... todo parece indicar que sí que es Roma.

—¡Pues ya sé que lo es! ¡Lo odio!

—Tienes pechos.

—Sic —se los mira y se ríe idiota volviendo a magrearlos.

—Y me has dicho que... ¡¿cómo me has dicho que eras virgen?!

—Pues... es que es como si lo fuera, me desperté así esta mañana y ni siquiera he probado a tocarme porque cada vez que lo pienso me dan ganas de matar a alguien.

Se sonroja.

—Por Thor, Rom!

—Quid? —levanta la cara para mirarle, aun con los pechos en sus manos.

—Suéltate ahí y no hables de tocarte —le pone una mano en las suyas intentando que se suelte.

—No quiero —sonríe sin soltarse.

—¡Suéltate! —insiste intentando con la otra mano.

—Me estas tocando las tetas, Germaniae.

—No te estoy tocando las... nein! —quita la mano sonrojadísimo.

Roma se muere de risa.

—Rommm! —protesta mientras ella sigue riéndose, pero se suelta.

Y la verdad no es que no quiera tocártelas, claro que quiere tocártelas desde que te vio por primera vez en el cuarto de Helena.

—Creo que es aún peor que seas chica a que seas chico —se lleva la mano a la cara.

—¿Por? —inclina la cabeza.

—Pues porque... porque... —le da aún más vergüenza en realidad, cosa bastante obvia con el color que trae.

La romana levanta una ceja y no pretende ayudar ni un poquito

—Es... es que tienes pechos y no tienes...

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —dramaaaa

—Pues es que... y tienes esas otras partes que tienen las mujeres que son tan... raras.

—No son nada raras —inclina la cabeza.

—Sí que lo son —y él procura no acercarse demasiado a ellas más que para lo mínimo indispensable.

—No es verdad, a mí me gustan mucho... en las chicas.

—Pero es que sin... cómo vamos a...

Roma le mira de reojo sin estar seguro que le esté haciendo esa pregunta... o más bien sin poder creerlo. En realidad no es ESA pregunta, pero no te culpo por suponerlo, Romita.

—¿Aja?

—Quizás ahora no puedes —gestito con el dedo—, a-acabar.

—¿Acabar qué? —le mira descolocado.

—Pues, es decir es que yo nunca sé cuándo —carraspea—, funciona.

—¡¿Cómo vas a no saberlo!?

—Pues es que si es con un hombre es muy fácil, ¡pero las mujeres no tienen medidor! —se defiende sonrojado. Ella le mira, incrédula.

—¿Tú has estado con Helena? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? —le riñe un poco.

—Ja, ja... con Helena es más fácil porque explica a la mitad y dice, pero Britania por ejemplo...

—Britanniae! —exclama—. ¡Nada menos! Britaniae es multiorgasmica, amor mío y hasta le dan espasmos que parece que dé palmas.

Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Pues qué bueno que sepas hacerlo muy bien con todo el mundo —se cruza de brazos soltándola.

—¡Eh! —protesta.

—Detesto esto, deberías ser hombre otra vez —murmura enfurruñado ahora él.

—¡Pues eso querría!

—Pues muy bien por ti. Y si estoy enfadado, por cierto... te dije muchas cosas que no te diría a ti.

—Créeme que nadie ama mi verga más que yo... y eso que me han dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre ella —asegura y luego le mira sonriendo idiotamente—. Sí que me las dijiste, me gustaron mucho... aunque vayas por ahí con las chicas que te busca Helena... que ya te las podrías buscar tú solo.

—¡No me interesa! Estoy harto de ti y de tu imbecilidad ¡Y de que además me hayas engañado y dicho que me infravaloro!

—¡Pues es que me pones enfermo! ¿Sabes que yo te elegí? ¡Cada vez que dices una idiotez de esas de que no eres interesante o no tan bueno en la cama lleva implícito que yo soy idiota y no sé elegir!

—¿Me elegiste? ¿A mí? ¿Para hacer qué? ¡Tú no sabes elegir a nadie, eres de todo el maldito mundo! Estás con Britania, estás con Helena, estás con Galia... y a saber con quién más estás ¡y no te importa un pimiento lo que yo sienta u opine al respecto! —grita.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —grita de vuelta.

—¡Cómo vas a tener el cinismo de decirme que no es verdad!

—¡Pues no hay ningún cinismo! ¡Ellas me gustan, pero al que quiero es a ti! ¿Ves? ¿Ves porque no quería decirte quién soy? ¡No hay forma de salir contigo sin que acabemos discutiendo de esta mierda!

—Pues no salgas conmigo entonces, Rom... —Responde mirándole con los ojitos un poco brillantes, soltando el aire derrotado—, no salgas conmigo y ya. A ti te parece muy fácil esto, pero hay días que yo lo encuentro imposible.

—¡Como voy a no salir contigo, no digas idioteces que estamos hablando en serio!

—Yo también hablaba en serio —murmura y se mira las manos.

—Excusi? Es decir... me estás... ¿estás cortando conmigo?

El sajón se masajea los ojos con una mano. Ella le mira, furiosa.

—Es difícil compartirte y si no entiendes que a mí me parezca difícil compartirte en mi CARA...

—Pues lo entiendo, ¡pero eso no justifica que simplemente lo cortes todo de raíz!

—¡Nadie ha hablado de cortar nada de raíz más que tú! —se defiende.

—¡Tú has dicho que no querías que saliéramos!

—¡Pues es que te quejas de que cada vez que salimos discutimos esta mierda! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que no te diga cómo me siento? Bien... no te digo nada Rom, todo es perfecto, me encanta como te tiras a toda la humanidad y me ignoras sin enterarte... ¿así te gusta más?

—Ese es justo el problema. ¡No me tiro a toda la humanidad y no te ignoro!

—Agh! Bueno, vale... vive en tu mundo de fantasía en el que no haces nada de todo eso, me da lo mismo. Tírate a quien quieras, vete a donde quieras con quien sea. Va a dejar de importarme así sea lo último que haga —abre la puerta del coche.

—Entonces no te bajes del coche.

—Was?

—Dices que me tire a quien quiera... te quiero a ti.

Germania le mira lentamente, ella le mira de vuelta fijamente.

—Eso... Debe ser trampa –murmura aunque suelta el aire relajándose un poco.

—¿Por? —levanta una ceja. Él entrecierra la puerta otra vez.

Ella sonríe un poquito y el rubio toma aire

—¿Cómo consigues...? Por Thor

—Quid?

—Estas discusiones trágicas. ¡Yo no soy un simple latino!

—Pues desde luego no soy yo quien las empieza, algo de trágico tendrás por ti mismo.

—Lo único trágico aquí eres tú —asegura cerrando la puerta del coche y prendiéndolo.

Ella suspira.

El rubio extiende una mano hacia ella y le busca la suya, que se la da de vuelta, entrecruzando los dedos y sonriendo más.

—No está tan mal... Sólo a veces lo está —murmura.

—Mira... soy una chica y... en realidad me da mucha curiosidad esto, pero... la primera vez de una chica, tiene que ser especial, así que ¿a quién más iba a elegir?

—le guiña un ojo.

El sajón se sonroja con esto y le aprieta un poco más la mano.

—Además, seguro que yo lo hago mejor que Britanniae o que Helena.

—Me alegra que sepas que yo soy el espe... —le mira de reojo—, ¿mejor?

Levanta la barbilla, tan segura mientras se echa en reversa saliendo del cajón del estacionamiento.

—Pero si nunca lo has hecho como mujer...

—Pero lo he hecho como hombre muchas más veces que ellas.

—¿Que Helena?

—Helena nunca ha sido un hombre.

—Tú tampoco una mujer —sonríe un poco, levemente ilusionado al darse cuenta que el será el primero que hará algo con Roma... Lo cual es difícil.

—Llevó en ello unas tres horas y media —sonríe.

—¿Y ya con eso vas a ser mejor que todas en la cama?

—Sic —sonríe más.

Ojos en blanco

—Quid? ¿No me crees?

—Nein.

—Bueno... ya lo veremos.

—¡Y me robé tu coche contigo aquí! —Se da cuenta—, ¡y te dije que eras bonita!

—Sic, te robaste mi coche cuando pensabas que era una pilingui de Helena. Voy a esconder mejor las llaves.

—Pues escóndelas que no me gusta tu coche —protesta de vuelta—, ¡y no son pilinguis de nadie!

—Ni siquiera trataste de disuadirme —se ríe.

—Trate de disuadirte y tú estabas meneando las... Cosas.

Las menea. Germania aprieta los ojos un instante y mira al frente. Ella se muere de risa de nuevo

—¿De dónde sacaste unas... Cosas de ese tamaño?

—Te gustaaaaan.

—¡No me gustan! —protesta sonrojado

—Si lo haceeeen

—Nein! Nada!

Se sigue riendo tontamente.

—¡Tú dijiste lo de mis brazos! —chilla un poquito, nerviosín. Ella sigue rieeeeeéndose—. Eres un idio... –-ahora es extraño decírselo a una chica bonita, se revuelve un poquito. Le mira de reojo—. ¡Detesto que seas mujer!

—No lo detestes...

—¿Perdóname? ¡Tú eras el que lloraba porque no tienes verga!

—Ya lo detesto yo por los dos

—Quizás no sea del todo inconveniente. Me convierte a mí en el hombre de la casa.

—La casa es mía igual...

—Cosa que no dejas de recordarnos.

—Eso no es verdad, casi ni os lo digo, me gusta que sea casa de todos.

—No me toques la fibra sensible, Rom... Que aún no sé qué hago viviendo aquí —medio protesta pero hombre, sigue agarrado de su mano y con el semblante bastante tranquilo.

—No te enfades, venga —le aprieta la mano.

—No me enfado... —le mira de reojo en un semáforo, notando su mano pequeña entre la propia, que se ve enorme en comparación. Le acaricia un poco con el pulgar... Es más fácil ser suave y delicado con Roma así.

Ella sonríe con la caricia y Germania tan mono enfilándose a la casa a tener sexo con Roma mujer... no está pensando en lo que está haciendo, se los garantizo.

—No vayamos a casa.

—Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no quiero que me vean!

—¿Por qué no? ¿A dónde quieres que vaya si no?

—¡Pues porque no! Vamos a un hotel... o a casa de mi nieto.

—¿A un hotel? Pero si tenemos... ¡si está la casa!

—¡Pero están ellas!

Ojos en blanco.

—¿A qué hotel quieres ir? —pregunta y se sonroja además porque ya poner que van a ir a un hotel es completamente... incriminatorio.

—Vamos a casa de mi nieto.

—Deberíamos vivir en Berlin —protesta dando la vuelta para dirigirse a casa de Romanito.

—¿Con tus hijos?

—Nein —responde poniéndose nerviosito solo con la idea. Ella sonríe—. Rom...

La nombrada le mira y le aprieta la mano.

—Te... Extraño —admite en uno de esos momentos de vulnerabilidad NUNCA ANTES VISTO.

Los ojos ámbar parpadean pensando que ha oído mal. El rubio carraspea y si se lo preguntas, nunca... NUNCA va admitir que lo ha dicho.

La morena le abraza con fuerza echándosele encima. El sajón levanta las cejas detenido en el semáforo, sin mirarle aún.

—Was...? —pregunta con suavidad

—Pues estoy aquí —susurra, hunde la cara en su cuello y le besa un poco.

Cierra los ojos azules e inclina un poco la cabeza y cuando levanta la mano para abrazarle una viejecita en su miniminifiat toca la bocina HISTÉRICAMENTE, saca la cabeza por la ventanilla y le grita algo sobre las cacas y la madre de Germania que al parecer no es de muy buena reputación.

Mientras la romana sonríe y le mordisquea un poco sin intenciones de detenerse ni ayudarle.

Germania da un saltito e intenta meter primera para avanzar, pero con Roma ahí es realmente complicado. Después de intentarlo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha por debajo de la romana (oh si... le ha rozado un pechooo!), no le queda más que abrazarla para meter la velocidad por encima de ella.

Así que aprovechando que es pequeñita ahora ella salta a su regazo abrazándole del cuello y acomodándose para no molestarle demasiado al conducir, pero sí al concentrarse.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta arrancando... y es que además los hombres son mono-pensamiento.

—Veras... si hay algo que las chicas no saben... o al menos solo intuyen, pero todos los hombres sabemos es que cuando te toca una teta... TE TOCA UNA TETA. Da igual si es en la mano o la espalda o la cabeza... o el pecho, como es el caso —la aplasta contra sí—, ellas no se dan tanta cuenta como nosotros y no sospechan demasiado el poder que tiene —sonríe con los labios prácticamente pegados a su cuello aun.

Germania tiembla un poco y tiene un escalofrío.

—R-Rom... e-estoy conduciendo...

—Y además yo no estoy usando sujetador de esos que llevan ahora, que las levantan y se ven más bonitas, pero al tacto no es lo mismo... ¿lo sientes? —se mueve un poco.

—C-Claro que... Va a detenernos uno de esos... carabiniloquesea —sisea con otro escalofrío, mirándole de reojo... da vuelva a la izquierda en la esquina.

—Si nos para un carabinieri, les diré que soy menor —toma la mano que Germania tiene en el cambio de marchas y la pone sobre su pecho.

—P-por qué vas a decir que... —Ok, deja de mirar a la calle unos largos instantes y mira su mano en el pecho de la romana como si fuera una... diría que una araña, pero en realidad la mira más como si fuera... pues lo que es: el pecho de la romana.

Roma mira la calle de reojo y da un volantazo antes de que raye el coche, asustando a un niño que casi se lleva por delante.

Ahora ves, Romita, como tiene sus ventajas ser mujer #multitasking.

—Verdammt —maldice el germano por lo bajo volviendo a mirar a la calle y dando otra vez vuelta a la izquierda, rechinando llantas.

—Creo que será mejor esperar a llegar —beso suave en los labios y se vuelve a su asiento riéndose.

Y ahí es cuando Germania se da cuenta de que no tiene IDEA de donde están, ni en donde está la casa de Romanito... Y no es que no sepa dónde están, es que lleva quince minutos corriendo como loco y dando vueltas aleatoriamente.

—Y más te vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea que me vas a ayudar a aprenderlo todo, así que me da igual que tan excitado estés, me vas a tocar de TODAS las maneras que yo diga y vamos a hacerlo cuantas veces haga falta, hasta que estés medio muerto.

Germania traga saliva ante la... digamos... amenaza. El soldadito Germano saluda un poco tímidamente al público

—¿Dónde estamos yendo, por cierto? —mira por la ventanilla—. Sabes que es para ahí, ¿verdad?

—Pa-Para... eh... —parpadea —. Ja... es, u n... —carraspeo, carraspeo—, atajo —se intenta organizar las regiones vitales.

—Ah... y vas a tener que hacerlo con la lengua también, ¿Helena te ha enseñado eso?

—sigue, al notar el movimiento

—Deja de preguntarme lo que me ha enseñado Helena —protesta nervioso como CADA VEZ que Roma HABLA del tema.

—Pues quiero saber si vamos a aprender o tú ya sabes.

—¡Tú has estado ahí muchas veces con Helena! —no te apures, Roma... Helena enseña bien a sus padawans.

—Solo quiero saber si voy a tener que enseñarte yo, Germaniae

—No tienes que enseñarme, no soy idiota —protesta.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la idiotez.

—Pero si te estoy diciendo que sí, ¡que Helena me ha enseñado ya todas las opciones! —chilla.

—Vale, vale —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño, celosilla.

—¡No entiendo por qué te encanta hablar de ello!

—Porque te pones nervioso —responde un poco más desganada.

—Claro que me pone nervioso... Es un tema detestable —le mira de reojo—. Was?

Hace los ojos en blanco

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —niega.

—Haces esa cara que haces cuando eres Rom también...

Ella le mira de reojo.

—¿Es porque dije que es un tema detestable? ¡Siempre digo que es un tema detestable!

—Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —sonríe un poco.

—Has dejado de sonreír... bueno, ahora no.

—Ah, no hagas caso —niega, sonriendo aun un poco falsamente.

—Yo te he dicho todas las cosas que me has preguntado hoy, ¿por qué vas a esconderme tú algo?

—No escondo nada —le mira. Germania suspira, pensando que nunca se entera de nada, frunciendo un poco el ceño y mirando al frente, dando vuelta en la calle de la casa de Romanito.

Roma le mira de reojo, apoya el codo en la puerta y en el puño su mejilla, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndose a sí misma pensando que solo ha sido una punzadita de celos.

El sajón piensa por un instante en la extraña necesidad que tiene últimamente de abrazarle, quererle y sentirse querido. Se hace los ojos en blanco a si mismo por ello, deteniéndose enfrente de la casa de Romanito.

La latina mira la casa levantando la vista y busca en la guantera del coche las llaves.

—¿No crees que es inapropiado venir aquí cuando no está?

—Es mi nieto... esta casa es mi casa también

—Estos latinos... —murmura abriendo la puerta y bajándose, ansiosito.

—Pues no tuviste tantos escrúpulos con mi coche.

—Verdammt... voy a hablar con Schweiz y pronto tendré uno igual a este para usar, así dejarás de reclamarme —protesta dándole la vuelta al coche—, además tú me convenciste.

Ella se ríe yendo a abrir la puerta, tranquilamente. Germania le sigue esperando que no haya nadie en casa.

Si está, va a estar con España y puede que estén haciendo sigilosamente eso mismo que planean ir a hacer, y por eso no le han dicho a Roma.

* * *

_Pues ya era hora que se lo dijera... aunque Germania ha reaccionado mejor de lo que todos esperábamos, al final es que es un sol de hombre.¿O no?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sea como sea, en cuanto abre la puerta, Germania le toma la cintura y lo levanta, echándoselo al hombro como saco de papas.

—Eh! —protesta por el susto.

—No pesas NADA —sonríe un poco.

—Buf... —deja caer la cabeza y las manos, derrotada porque NO le gusta ser débil.

Bueno, no le gusta nada en realidad, Germania le abraza las piernas disfrutando un poco el cargarle así.

—Me estás metiendo mano bajo la falda —comenta Roma como si nada y le da una palmadita en el culo.

—¡No te estoy metiendo mano bajo nada! —le suelta las piernas y tiene que abrazárselas otra vez para que no se vaya de boca... hasta entonces descubre que la falda es muy muy corta y sí que podría meterle mano.

Magreo magreo en el culo por parte de la romana. El germano da un saltito y decide que esta no es una buena posición. Se acerca al sillón y le toquetea las piernas para intentar bajarla.

Ella se apoya en su espalda haciendo fuerza para incorporarse y bajar. Él se sienta en el sillón, cada vez más nervioso. La voz de Prusia... "seee lo que vaaan a haceeeer" resonaría en sus oídos.

—Realmente te ves... —se le van los ojitos.

—Me veré mejor si me desnudas —ese tonito... Temo que si te desnuda se medio desangre... Traga saliva, COMPLETAMENTE cohibido.

—Ehh... —susurrito, se humedece los labios, le pone una mano suavemente en la cintura.

Sonríe de lado, entrecierra los ojos y estira los brazos hacia él. Tira un poquito de ella para que se le eche encima.

La latina lo hace, abrazándole del cuello, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El sajón la abraza de la cintura sintiéndola pequeña y frágil.

—Siento que voy a romperte en dos.

—Entonces trátame con habilidad y precisión como si construyeras un instrumento no con fuerza bruta como si fueras a matar a un oso.

—Eso puedo hacerlo... Espero —sonríe un poco.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de hacer un trabajo fino y delicado, he visto tus saetas, las arranqué de las paredes de mi casa más de una vez.

Germania sonríe un poco más con eso, de lado.

—Así que... hazlo.

Levanta una mano y de la pone en la mejilla dando un par de golpecitos suaves como se los daría a Austria. Roma levanta una ceja con eso.

—Eres una chica delicada —sonríe.

—¿Estás intentando molestarme? —frunce un poco el ceño, pero sonríe.

—Ja —completamente sincero... La verdad es que no suele poder molestarte demasiado

—Pues parece que sigue sin funcionar —risas.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no es justo! —protesta sonriendo un poco más, acercándose a ella para besarle el cuello.

—No lo será, pero es lo que hay —hace una risita sin un solo ademán de pararle.

—Cómo es que hace rato si te... —beso en el cuello, le aprieta contra él—, molestaba

—Más bien me dejaba molestar —sonríe.

—Te detesto, ¿lo sabes? —traga saliva y sube una temerosa mano a su pecho

—Pues no lo hagas —busca para besarle.

Ni crean que va a rehusarse, si lleva desde que llegaron queriendo un beso... Queriendo MUCHO un beso.

¿Y porque no la ha besado?

Pues es torpecito y estaban hablando... Y presiento que puede ser un desastre esta vez, aunque Germania va a seguirle el paso. Es decir, si es un desastre será por falta de habilidad de Germania, no por falta de vigor. Es probable que ambos aprendan MUUUCHO.

No va a ser un desastre porque Roma es especialmente sensible a todo eso de normal, así que... Es decir, puede que requiera más de un intento y algunas explicaciones. Si Roma quiere cosas específicas tendrá que explicarle un poco "Así... No no... Oh... Justo así!"

Porque a Germania no se le ocurren algunas cosas complejas, aunque si lo pienso bien y si Helena le ha enseñado últimamente, creo que es probable que repentinamente sorprenda... SORPRENDA a Roma con algún par de movimientos de esos inesperados

Para empezar, ya en el beso, le quita la mano de su pecho y se levante la camiseta antes de ponérsela en el sitio de nuevo y nada más con ese sutil movimiento hay un caudaloso río de sangre que se dirige sorprendentemente al sur.

Y perdemos al cerebro de Germania en un 30%-40% al menos. Abraza a Roma sin entender un pimiento, con suficiente fuerza como para que no pueda irse sin lastimarla. Ella se revuelve en el abrazo.

El rubio espera cualquier tipo de reacción... Desde llanto eterno hasta un grito o un beso... O una mordida pero solo se desnuda en sus brazos cuando le da bastante espacio.

La mira hacer, nerviosito y excitado. Ella sonríe dejando que la abrace porque no es lo mismo abrazar a una chica, que a una chica desnuda, sabiendo que entonces poner las manos en cualquier lado parece inapropiado.

Mueve las manos cuarto veces intentando averiguar dónde ponerlas. Le mira a la cara avergonzadillo. Decide mejor buscarle los labios y empujarla contra él, sintiendo el calor de sus pechos contra su torso

—Me estás tocando —susurra solo que para evidenciarlo, antes de dejar que le bese.

Germania se sonroja y aprieta los ojos en el beso. Roma se separa del beso y recuerda algo, sonriendo de lado.

El rubio está bastante ocupado pensando en lo calientitos que son sus pechos. La morena le da la espalda, poniéndole las manos sobre ellos y manteniéndolas ahí sujetas con las propias mientras tira de él haciéndole andar hacia el cuarto, frente al espejo.

Ahí va Germania como dócil can y ya debe sentir Romita al soldadito germano por ahí

La romana le mira sonriendo de ESA manera a través del espejo echándose un poco más sobre él. Germania suda y le estruja un poquito los pechos, sonrojaaaaado

—Esta la dejamos aquí —le deja la mano izquierda sobre su pecho izquierdo, poniéndole los dedos para que le pellizque un poco—. Y está... —toma la otra mano y se acaricia con ella todo el torso—. Se viene conmigo a explorar el sur. Déjala muerta por ahora —pide haciéndole meter los dedos.

Germania... Pues qué coño va a hacer, le deja, besuqueándole el cuello y pensando lo que siempre: que todo es en súper suave y húmedito y… esas cosas.

La romana levanta una pierna para que llegue mejor y empieza a reaccionar de manera súper desordenada y violenta porque no está segura del todo de lo que hace y se asusta bastante con las sensaciones cuando le dan escalofríos y le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Sintiendo... laputamadrequeloparió su clítoris como si fuera un mini pene.

Germania mueve los dedos todo lo bien que sabe y que le han enseñado, mirando a Roma en el espejo con cara de idiota. Ah, sí... El soldado germano está en firmes a una velocidad impresionante

En realidad no es necesario que los mueva, se está autoexplorando pero usando los dedos de Germania en vez de los propios, quien debe estar a punto desmayarse sólo con la vista.

Para eso le ha llevado porque además sabe que le gusta mirar.

En un descuidito, Germania ya tiene el cierre abajo, cinturón abierto y ciertas impacientes partes casi al aire

Y claro, ni te creas, a la primera, Roma acaba con algunos espasmos solo en sus manos, sudando frío, temblando y gritando, la histérica, que no se lo esperaba.

Germania le mira embobado.

—A-Acabo de... —confiesa con la respiración y el corazón agitadísimos y todo palpitándole aún sin quitarle las manos de ahí.

—De terminar —completa muy propio... Con la respiración agitada queriendo violarle contra el espejo.

Ella se gira cara a él y le empuja contra la cama, asintiendo. El sajón sonríe porque, oh maravilla, esta vez se ha dado cuenta. Se deja tirar en la cama olisqueando se la mano guarramente.

—Otra vez —se le sube encima bajándole los pantalones a las rodillas y haciendo entrar A en B seguramente de forma bastante más lenta y desesperante de lo que Germania quisiera pero bastante bestia en términos generales porque está impaciente pero no quiere hacerse más daño del imprescindible.

Germania mueve la cadera cerrando los ojos y suelta algún sinónimo de "que bien te sientes" con mucho más aspavientos y palabras susurradas. Aprieta los ojos concentrándose.

Ella se pierde en un mar de sensaciones nuevas antes de empezar a moverse un poco, sonriendo.

Es que entre los pechos y que está sumamente... Nuevasinusardemasiadoestrechapues y que el idiota sabe mover las caderas... En un momento termina por detenerle, A PUNTO.

Le mira, porque ella también está bastante cerca de acabar otra vez, sin saber qué pasa.

Se sienta y la abraza empujándola hacia atrás, tratando de voltear los papeles y estar el arriba. No es como que ella tenga fuerza para detenerle en realidad

Le besa, haciendo movimientos con las caderas bastante más frenéticos, planchandola contra el colchón. 100% instinto puro. Ella le besa de vuelta, abrazándole de manos y piernas, siguiéndole y añadiéndole un poco de "esto es más que solo sexo sucio" más instinto puro aun.

Germania es feliz... Y se nota. Es feliz con Roma y se nota también. Sonríe. Así que bueno, no hay otra cosa en el mundo más que él en los próximos segundos mientras vuelve a tener espasmos y escalofríos que se supone, Germania debe poder identificar.

Los identifica, sí que los identifica, con mucho agrado y satisfacción mientras sigue abrazándola con su gran cuerpo y sus fuertes brazos en los que se hace bolita sintiéndole de nuevo esa sensación rara de que es grande y fuerte y la protege y no solo a ella si no lo que acaba de pasar, lo que inconscientemente lo vuelve más preciado y delicado.

—Te quiero —susurra Germania con sencillez.

—Y yo a ti, mucho —asegura.

Es que Romita se nos pone a modo "yo soy en rey del mundooooo" y Germania también tiene su eguito en plan "eh, ehhh, espera que yo también tengo cuerpo y verga y poder de decisión".

O sea, que Roma impone y sabe hacerlo todo así que suele ir y hacerlo todo... y la gente que es vaga, que ya le va bien y que además se cohíben y se impresionan se quedan sin hacer nada en plan "hazme lo que quieras" y el único que no suele ser así, aunque sea por ego y no por el pensamiento de "bueno, quizás a él también le gusta que le hagan" es Germania

Y además con Roma mujer más aún siente que tiene que hacer algo y más complejo aún, tiene que hacer que lo pase bien. Es fácil, porque su cuerpo no estaba nada acostumbrado

Sea fácil o difícil, la motivación "hacer que lo pase bien el" está ahí. Y va a querer una segunda ronda... y una tercera y literalmente será hasta que el soldado germano o Roma se rindan, lo que pase primero porque mucha crítica de Roma pero a mí me disculpan, si le encanta también y es un pervertidillo.

Pues más, si además, no es como que Roma mujer vaya a tener ningún problema de vigor.

Entonces es posible que Germania sí que termine FUNDIDO masa balbuceante.

xoOXOox

Van a volver a casa como a eso de las ocho de la tarde, muertos de hambre en plan... "Ave!" ^^

Germania se dirige al refrigerador, abre la puerta, saca un paquete de jamón, uno de salchichas, uno de queso, las uvas, el jugo de naranja, dos cervezas y la cosa esa blanca que llaman leche. Se mete dos salchichas a la boca mientras camina a la mesa con sonrisa idiota, pero IDIOTA y mira a Romina.

Que se acerca, le aparta un poco para sentarse en su regazo y empezar a comer también.

—¿Mommosf io e' ia? —pregunta tan feliz a quien haya por ahí, esperemos que Britania para que resuelva esto y Galia que les mira.

Britania parpadea sin entender quién es, Germania que siiiigue en el after, le abraza de la cintura y se le recarga en el hombro, abriendo la boca para que le dé un trocito de queso.

Ella se lo da, riéndose tonta con la boca llena y luego le da un beso así en plan asqueroso.

—Ehm... ¿chica nueva, Germania? —pregunta Britania arrugando la nariz. Germania no le hace mucho caso, riéndose un poco en su beso asqueroso.

—¿La conoces? —pregunta Galia a Britania, en confidencia, apoyándose sobre la mesa.

—Nunca la había visto —susurra Britania de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos cuando se separan del beso.

Germania se mete cien gramos de jamón a la boca y bebe medio cartón de jugo a la vez mientras Roma come uvas con el queso porque a pesar de todo es un gourmet, mirando a las chicas.

—Ehm... ¿Y tú quién eres y qué haces vaciando el refrigerador? —pregunta Britania con... sutileza.

—Esa pregunta misma podría hacértela yo a ti —sonríe mientras come con una mano y con la otra le acaricia el pelo a Germania.

—Yo no estoy vaciando el refrigerador y si lo he llenado. Las uvas son mías.

Toma una, se llame los labios sensualmente y luego la besa metiéndosela en la boca con parsimonia y los ojos entrecerrados. Así con ese descaro. Britania parpadea, entreabre los labios y mira a la chica sonrojándose un poco.

—No me mires así, que soy la chica de Germania —suelta burlona mientras Galia mira al sajón comer, embobada. Germania aprieta un poco más a Roma de la cintura. Le da un lamerón en el cuello. Ella se ríe volviéndose a él.

—¿Como que "su chica"? ¿De dónde la habrá sacado? —pregunta Galia a Britania

Y él la besa en los labios directamente, empeñado en que, esta vez, no quiere perder su atención.

—Yo que sé... —Britania frunce el ceño—, pero es una descarada.

Pues... beeeeeso

—Oh! —exclama Galia volviendo a mirarles sin estar nada acostumbrada a que sea el rubio quien busque besos.

—¡Y mira como le tiene! —Britania indignadilla

—Pues... sí, que curioso.

Germania se separa y le sonríe mirándola a los ojos antes de girarse a las otras dos chicas. Ella le sonríe y Galia levanta las cejas

—Ehm... ¿Necesitan algo? —carraspea el sajón.

—Que nos presentes a tu chica, querido.

Germania mira a Roma de reojo poniéndose un poco más serio. Roma vuelve a recostársele encima mirándolas también, les guiña el ojo.

—No se sí necesito presentárselas —explica el germano acariciándole el brazo.

—No lo necesitas, son unas cotillas —beeeeeso. Germania cierra los ojos y le besa con bastante profundidad, marcando su territorio

—Oh! —vuelve a exclamar Galia con esos comentarios.

—¡¿Por qué nos llama cotillas?! —pregunta Britania sonrojándose y mirando el beso igual, pensando cotillamente que en efecto es raro que Germania haga estas cosas así.

Roma no se despega de Germania por lo pronto como si no hubiera oído.

—¿De dónde se habrá sacado a esta perra? —pregunta Britania arrugando la nariz con su mejor tono de Minerva McGonagall.

—Quizás Helena lo sepa —tampoco muy contenta con eso de que le ha llamado cotilla.

—¿Y dónde está cuando se le necesita?

—¿No iba con Egipto no-sé-dónde?

—Uhh... Es cierto. Algo me dijo de una exposición —frunce el ceño—. ¡Pero mira cómo se están besando!

—Hipnotiza un poco —asegura Galia. Cuando Roma vuelve a separarse porque es que tiene hambre. Germania le sonríe mirándole comer un segundo y abriendo la boca para que le de algo más.

—¡Además nos ignoran! —protesta Britania.

Toma una salchicha y se la pasa por los labios sin dejar que la atrape, riéndose y ahí va Germania a dar una mordida al aire y gruñir un poco.

Roma la lame sugerentemente antes de volver a acercársela y a alejársela riendo.

—Es que no tenéis un novio con el que salir por ahí y entreteneros que tenéis que estar mirando el mío —protesta Roma posesivamente para las chicas mientras juega con él.

Germania le mira de reojo, sonríe un poco malignillo, levanta la mano con la que la está abrazando y le detiene del brazo, obligando a que le acérquense nuevo la salchicha, abriendo la boca.

—What? Tu que, ¡no tienes ni idea! —protesta Britania que es evidentemente la primera que pica. Roma se ríe y le deja que se la coma.

—Ha! —suelta Germania con la boca llena, mirando a las chicas de nuevo.

—Pues no la tengo, pero te veo ahí sentada... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? ¿Hace diez días? —fecha exacta en la que estuvo con él... luego se acerca a la salchicha y empieza a comerla del otro lado.

Britania se sonroja más y se cruza de brazos.

—Shut up! Eso a ti no te importa... Zorra.

Galia les mira como en un partido de tenis. La romana sigue comiéndose la salchicha hasta llegar a la boca de Germania que se ríe un poco y le da otro beso asqueroso con la boca llena de salchicha.

—Mira y Germania así, idiotizado. ¡Sólo está pensando con ESA otra parte! —protesta la pelirroja.

—Puede que él solo piense con eso, pero tú solo piensas en eso —replica Roma cuando se separa del beso, bebiendo un poco de leche ahora porque está medio ahogada.

—Y tú qué tanto me sabes, ¿eh? ¡No te metas conmigo! —la señala frunciendo el ceño. Ella se ríe y se apoya en Germania otra vez, jugando con su pelo.

—¿Tú qué dices, mi amor, que la conoces más? —le pregunta. Germania, que está contento y envalentonado, mira a Britania y luego a Galia.

—Este sólo es un pequeño recordatorio.

Galia le mira sin entender.

—¿Recordatorio de que? —pregunta Britania un poco agresiva.

—De quién es quién —responde tranquilo y Roma se ríe.

—¿Y quién es quién, mi amor? —le pone el pelo tras la oreja. Él se sonroja un poco pero le mira de reojo.

—Yo soy Germania —asegura.

—Oh, brilliant! —el sarcasmo británico. Roma se ríe otra vez con eso.

—No entiendo que significa eso —asegura Galia mirando a Britania para que le explique.

—Germania acaba de aprender a decir su nombre —explica Britania.

—Oh... no me extraña que le cueste con la boca llena —OK, Galia.

—Lo que quiere decir es que está conmigo —reitera Roma para ellas.

—Oh... Y eso a nosotras nos interesa porque...

—Sois un par de cotillas —se encoge de hombros—. Y además tú eres una frígida y no tienes novio, así que quién sabe qué podrías intentar con él... aunque no pareces ser muy hábil.

—Ehhhh! ¡No me llames frígida! —chilla Britania y si estuviera por ahí Inglaterra vería las chispas—. Bloody hell, ¿qué se multiplicó Egypt or what the hell?

Roma se ríe.

—Aun así me parece que Germaniae te gusta.

Britania mira a Germania y se sonroja.

—¡Claro que no me gusta!

—Y la prueba del crimen —sonríe de lado señalándola.

—What? ¿Cuál prueba de cuál crimen?

—Pues mira cómo te has sonrojado.

—¡No me he sonrojado! —se tapa las mejillas

—¿Te imaginas aquí sentada haciéndole esto como yo? —vuelve a besarle de manera profunda, tratando de hacerle soltar algún sonido de satisfacción, acariciándole en el camino.

—Nooo! —chillido. A Germania le cae una uva en la cabeza. Germania que, por cierto, sí que hace un gemidito satisfecho. Roma vuelve a morirse de risa al separarse.

—Ya quisiera él que yo quisiera... —empieza Britania y luego se piensa que esa declaración es... Demasiado para ella—. ¡Deja de comerte mis uvas!

—Nah, que va a querer cuando me tiene a mí —tan divertida, tomando otra uva. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues ni que fueras tan fantástica. Zorra.

—Parece como si me estuvieras pidiendo probarlo.

—¿Probar que? ¿Que eres una zorra? No necesitas probarlo.

—Si lo hago bien o no —sonríe de lado sin inmutarse. La británica hace los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, Germaniae, díselo tú, que a mí no me cree.

—Ahm... ¿De-decirle?

—Pues si lo hago bien o no, si te gusta...

Germania se gira a mirarle con cara de "no estarás hablando en serio".

—Si no quieres, puedo ir y demostrárselo yo misma... Creo que te gustaba ver como se enrollan dos chicas.

Abre la boca y le mira a los ojos, incrédulo. "¿A quién no le gusta eso?", piensa...

—What?! Nooo! —Britania ahora Se hace pequeñita.

—Bien —se levanta entonces, mirando a la pelirroja, sonriendo de lado.

—¡No te me acerques!

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo de nada, lo que no tengo es ninguna gana de que te me acerques.

—Solo es un beso, ¿qué tanto daño puede hacerte?

—¡Ni se quién eres, ni sé qué haces aquí, ni te conozco ni me interesa darte un beso! —de echa atras porque ESA cara de Roma es...

—¿Tampoco te interesa probar que tienes razón y que Germaniae está idiotizado de vicio? Porque hablar es muy fácil, pero...

—Desde LUEGO que tengo razón... ehm... no necesito probarlo.

—Hablar es muy fácil... también puedo decir yo que eres una frígida y... ah, espera, acaba de quedar probado —se ríe. Britania frunce el ceño.

—Ningún probado... pregúntale a Germania —le señala, sonrojada.

—Si no ha respondido por mí, ¿por qué iba a responder por ti?

—Tú no eres nadie, acabas de aparecer aquí sintiéndote la muy mandamás. ¿Qué llevas de conocerla, Germania? ¿Un día? ¿Hace cuánto me conoces a mí?

—Sé mucho sobre él aun con un día... también sé mucho sobre ti, en realidad.

Germania niega con la cabeza, abriendo la cerveza con el borde de la mesa y mirándoles, ciertamente divertido. Galia mira al germano de reojo y se acerca suavemente a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

Germania se recorre un poco e invita a Galia a sentarse a su lado. Ella lo hace.

—Ahora verás... No sé si ella te parezca parecida a alguien...—comenta Germania a la gala.

—¿Qué vas a saber de mí? —protesta Britania frunciendo el ceño hacia Germania porque si sabe es algo que le habrá contado él.

—¿Quieres oírlo? —sonríe de lado. Britania levanta la nariz y la mira retadora. Mira de reojo a Germania pensando en algo que él no sepa (NO! Roma no!)

—Eres multiorgasmica y solo hay una persona que lo sabe y te lo ha dicho.

—IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Britania se... SONROJA. Roma sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta Galia a Germania en un susurro. Britania le FULMINA.

—¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO? —grita Britania echando fuego por la boca... de hecho creo que de manera bastante textual.

—Tú —ni se inmuta.

—Yo... ¿YO? Yo no te dije que... yo nunca te hubiera dicho a ti... ¡voy a matarte! ¡Voy a MATARLE!

—A-Algo de... unos... —Germania carraspea y se sonroja—, espasmos.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, si no algo que envidiar.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde demonios está riéndose de esto? —pregunta Britania HIS TE RI CA dando vueltas sobre su propio eje.

—Le tienes delante, cariño.

—Le tengo delante de quien, zorra... vas a ver como tú vas a tener la cabeza metida en el culo como me sigas molestando.

—A quien buscas. ¿A que estoy guapa?

—W-What? —le mira levantando las cejas—. Me estás diciendo que tú eres... que tú...

—En todo su esplendor —le guiña un ojo sonriendo de lado.

—¿Tú eres... ROM? My God!

Se ríe y Galia levanta las cejas mirando a Germania para que confirme.

—Genio y figura, ya te lo he dicho.

Germania asiente. Galia se levanta y se le acerca para verle mejor.

—¿Quién te hizo...? ohhhhh! —ese instante en el que cae en la cuenta de que es posible que ayer en la noche haya hecho cierta magia poderosa...

—Me desperté así, está siendo muy divertido —se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos sonrojándose un poquito, mintiendo porque... NO TIENE PENE pero no quiere que Britania sepa que ese es un problema.

—Pero... bloody hell! De verdad... bloody bloody hell! —le mira de arriba a abajo.

La morena se pasa una mano por el pelo.

La verdad era que había intentado un hechizo para que amaneciera sin pene... no pensó que el resultado final fuera este, el de una chica guapa y con grandes tetas. Se sonroja un poco y se revuelve incómoda.

La romana se siente un poco más tranquila al notar que igual se sonroja. Galia le toma de la cara y la mira fijamente a los ojos, así que Roma se deja... la observa detenidamente, la toca un poco en la cara y el pelo y le da un beso.

Germania mira atentamente, el proceso extraño de la gala, inclinando la cabeza y preguntándose si con eso nada más sabrá si realmente es o no Roma. Y le parece que el beso es muy sexy.

—¡Sí que te pareces! —suelta Galia como veredicto—. Pero en chica.

—¿Y estás... completo? ¿Es decir... todo... tú eres una chica? —pregunta Britania volviendo a mirarle de arriba a abajo.

—Si preguntas por mi verga que tanto te gusta —aguantaguantaguanta—. Efectivamente está ausente... y debo decir que he aprendido bastante de este asunto porque aun con todo, funciona perfectamente... ¿verdad, mi amor? —le pregunta a Germania, centrándose en eso.

Britania se sonroja un montón con lo de que tanto le gusta, pero se las arregla para sonreír.

—¿Entonces me dirás que no te sientes castrado? Pensé que te importaba más tenerla... es bueno saber que en realidad no te preocupa. ¿Te dejo como mujer para siempre entonces?

—No es como que me vaya a creer que puedes arreglarlo o algo así —se ríe en burla—. Debe ser como todas esas magias absurdas que dices hacer.

Britania levanta las cejas.

—¿Magias absurdas? Vaya... Pensaría uno que después de esta demostración no le volverías a llamar "magia absurda". Insisto, puedo dejarte así hasta que te convenzas.

—Además, ¿qué no haría yo para cumplir tus fantasías? Hasta las lésbicas.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna fantasía lésbica contigo! ¡Ni con NADIE!

—Pues sinceramente, no es lo que parece. Hasta me has preguntado si estoy completo, suena a excusa para que me desnude... supongo que no habrá más remedio —levanta un pie inclinándose para que se le marque el escote mientras se quita el zapato, dándole a Germania una buena perspectiva para que pueda acordarse de ello alguna noche en Berlin.

Germania la mira con ojos como platos sin perder detalle.

—N-No... es... espera —pide Britania levantando las dos manos para detenerla. La romana se incorpora de nuevo y sonríe

—Ehm... ¿qué hay del beso? —pregunta Germania así como quien no quiere la cosa

—Ah... ¿otro más? ¿No hay bastante con Galiae? —se ríe—. Mira quien es un pervertidillo... —se acerca a Britania, que da dos pasos para atrás, extendiendo los brazos y tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Ningún beso!

Roma se ríe y se humedece los labios. Le toma las manos en sus hombros y se las baja hasta sus pechos y aprovechando el estado de sorpresa/incomodidad es cuando se la echa encima.

—Noo! —saltito hacia atrás. Roma se echa para atrás y chasquea la lengua.

—Lo siento, muchacho, solo le gusto cuando tengo verga... seguramente por eso me hizo esto, porque no podía soportarlo —se acerca a Germania—. ¿Qué tal si te lo doy a ti como compensación? —se apoya en su hombro.

—¡No es eso! Agh! —protesta Britania apretando los ojos, nerviosa y fastidiada porque además si quería un beso de Roma como mujer pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Germania se sonroja un poquito pero en realidad en este preciso instante no le viene mal que Britania no quiera un beso. Abraza de la cintura a la romana y le atrae hacia sí, sentándole encima de sus piernas. Ella le busca para besarle.

Y el sajón que está siendo un ridículo idiota embobado le besa de vuelta, otra vez para marcar territorio. A lo que ella profundiza y vueeeelve a hacer uno de eeeesos beeesos

Britania bufa y hace los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose más. Cuando por fin se separa de él le da una palmadita en la mejilla, sonriendo.

Germania le sonríe... ¿por qué está tan idiota? y luego mira a Britania otra vez con cara de "ja!"

—Voy con Britania ahora a ver si arreglamos esto, ¿vale? —otro besito suave.

Germania le mira a los ojos se humedece los labios y le pone una mano en la mejilla. Ella le sonríe.

—Cuando lo arregles, ven conmigo —pide mirándole a los ojos.

—Te quiero —responde sin decir si sí o si no, antes de levantarse.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta Germania mirándole aún

—No hace falta, ella... a pesar de todo no me va a hacer daño —le acaricia la mejilla.

Germania le atrae una vez más hacia él y vuelve a darle un beso rápido antes de levantarse el mismo y carraspear. Roma sonríe.

—Voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches —saludan Galia y Roma.

Germania hace un gesto de cabeza a ambas y a Britania que dice algo así como "gnght"...

* * *

_Al final Germania se ha llevado un buen premio y lo ha disfrutado bastante todo esto, así que el orden del universo vuelve a estar más o menos reestablecido. Ahora solo falta revertir el hechizo XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Britania carraspea muy dignamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Roma se vuelve a las otras dos.

—Bien, creo que yo también voy a... dormir —decide Britania.

—A mí me parece que tú vas a ayudarme —responde Roma.

—Yo creo que no.

—Ah... buenas noches —se despide Galia

—Good night —saluda Britania pensando en huir hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Galiae —se va tras Britania que camina a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto. Roma, que la sigue, parece la mitad de peligroso ahora que es mujer, así que en el camino Britania suelta una risotada malignilla.

—Quid?

—Eres una chica.

—Tú también.

—Pero tú no eras una chica, eras un hombre lleno de pelos asquerosos.

—Bien que te gustaban.

—¡No es verdad! Me molestaban y por eso los eliminé. A ver si así aprendes.

—Es difícil saberlo —se mete al cuarto de ella—. También eliminaste algunas partes que te sacaban ciertos sonidos que no eran de disgusto definitivamente —se echa en su cama.

—Salte de mi cuarto.

—Arréglame.

—No.

—Entonces no —se quita los zapatos y se apalanca más. Los ojos verdes ruedan.

—Me iré a dormir a tu cuarto entonces

—Si quieres —se encoge de hombros—. Yo me quedaré aquí y lo revolveré todo.

—¡No lo revuelvas!

—Arréglame.

—¡No voy a arreglarte!

—Entonces me quedaré aquí a dormir —se quita la camiseta.

—No, no te vas a quedar aquí ¡aaah! ROME! —aprieta los ojos.

—Ah, no llevo bragas, se las ha quedado Germaniae como trofeo —se quita la falda—. Pero estoy segura que no te importa.

—¡Si que me importa! ¡Deja de hacer porquerías!

—Está bien... —busca bajo el cojín y se pone su pijama.

—Rome! ¡No quiero que te pongas mi pijama!

—Arréglame —sonríe.

—¡No voy a arreglarte!

Se encoge de hombros, se mete a la cama y da unos golpecitos a su lado para que se meta con ella, sonriendo.

—No me obligues a sacarte de la cama de las greñas.

—Solo arréglame y te prometo que me voy solito. O puedes no hacerlo y arriesgarte a ver si puedes aguantar dormir conmigo después de diez días de sequía...

Le FULMINA.

—Tengo aun las bragas que vibran, si te atreves.

—En primera ni CREAS que lo que haga o deje de hacer contigo me importa un pimiento. En realidad, tenerte así en el mundo sin... partes con las cuales atacarme, te hace un blanco mucho más simple —se sonroja al recordar el asunto de las bragas vibrantes y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Crees que necesito realmente mi verga para que chilles de placer o te mueras de vergüenza? —se ríe.

—Me parece que vas a cuidarte bastante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque ya has visto que si te amenazo con quitarte las bolas, te las quito.

—Ya no tengo nada que perder —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Aun puedo hacerte una oveja!

—Y yo matarte mientras duermes —sonrisa peligrosa.

—¡No vas a matarme siendo una oveja! De hecho no vas a mata... OK, vale ya me mataste una vez, pero ¡ni creas que puedes matarme dos!

—Lo único que te digo es que podemos hacer las cosas por las buenas o por las malas.

—¿Estabas preocupado por hacer las cosas por las buenas ayer con el tanga con vibrador? No ¿verdad? —se cruza de brazos.

—Oh, esa fue por las absolutas buenas, no me vas a decir ahora que no lo disfrutaste... —sonríe burlona. La británica se sonroja aun con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo disfruté en lo absoluto.

—Bien, recordaré para la próxima hacerlo cuando seas tú quien esté dando clase frente a todos

—Menos aún lo voy a disfrutar... ¡ahora lárgate de mi cama!

—Arréglame y me iré.

—No voy a arreglarte.

—Pues no voy irme.

—Estamos en un loop, ¿lo sabes?

—Pues deja de pedirme algo que sabes que no voy a hacer.

Britania se sienta en la cama y se cruza de brazos.

—Bien, duerme ahí si quieres... yo te estaré vigilando.

—¿Y te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? —la mira.

—Yes.

—Solo para no tener que venir y dormir conmigo... creía que así no me tenías miedo.

—¡No tengo miedo!

—La verdad, no lo parece.

—¿Miedo a qué? Lo que quiero es fastidiarte, no es que te tenga miedo.

La toma de la cintura y estira de ella hacia sí

—¡Suéltame!

—Arréglame —se ríe.

—¡No voy a arreglarte! O te arreglo y te hago hombre sin verga... ¿eso quieres?

—Entonces no voy a soltarteee.

—Mejor te quedas como mujer y así dejas de molestarme para siempre.

—Voy a molestarte más —le abraza con ambos brazos.

—¿Más? Mas es imposible que me molestes, Rome.

—Qué poca imaginación...

—¡No es falta de imaginación! Es que no voy a arreglar solo porque lo órdenes. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Que me OFREZCAS algo. Convénceme de que realmente lo que yo quiero es arreglarte

—Bueno, podría ir mañana contigo a la universidad y hacerme pasar por tu novia... y mandarte regalos cursis de novias.

—¡Eso no es convincente, Rome!

—De hecho es una amenaza.

—¡Eso es lo que estoy viendo! ¡No quiero que me amenaces, quiero que me convenzas!

La romana se ríe.

—No olvides que de mi depende que seas otra vez Rome.

La nombrada suspira riendo un poco y le hunde la cara en el cuello.

—Esta vez sí que te tengo agarrado de los huevos —sonríe malignilla dejándole hacer.

—Sabes, Briranniae? —susurra en otro tono, está la mira de reojo—. Yo te quiero. Me gustas mucho y te quiero. Y no hay nada que pueda ofrecerte más que eso. Sí hago algo dulce vas a molestarte y si hago algo malo, vas a molestarte... porque eres así y así me gustas, eres la más divertida y me lo paso muy bien jugando y peleando contigo y llamándote bruja y todo eso... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer más que eso.

Britania se sonroja con eso y traga saliva.

—¡Eso es completa trampa! Al menos podrías ofrecerte a hablar bien de mí con el decano.

—¿Crees que el decano escucha algo de lo que le digo? ¡Me riñe todo el tiempo!

Lo que quiero decir con eso es que no planeo ofrecerte una tregua —le besa el cuello.

—¡Pues deberías ofrecérmela!

—Puedo hacerlo... pero no lo voy a cumplir.

—Pero si ofreces tu rendición habré ganado yo —sonríe y se le esconde un poco en el cuello, nerviosa, pensando que le ha dicho que le quiere y eso le da vergüenza.

—Si me rindo sería como dejar de hacerlo... y eso no es posible —le acaricia la espalda.

—Entonces al menos admite que te CAGAS porque no tienes verga. ¡Y eso que no has tenido la regla!

Se ríe.

—Está bien, está bien... ha sido un infierno. Hasta que Germania... pero eso es otro asunto. Por favor, Britty...

—JA! Por favor Brity... así es como te quería oír —se ríe.

—Que bruja —le muerde un poco, riéndose.

—Ayy! —"protesta" riendo también. La morena vuelve a morderla y le hace cosquillas. La pelirroja se ríe.

—Sigue diciendo "Ha sido un infierno" y "Por favor, Britty" y es posible que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—Porfaporfaporfaporfa Brittyyyyyy —canturrea un poco burlona ahora.

—¡Así no!

Roma se ríe

—Hay un problemita...

—¿Cuál?

—Lo descubrirás cuando te arregle...

La latina frunce el ceño.

—Es posible que haya algunas cosas que queden reducidas de tamaño —explica lo más seria que puede.

—Quid?

—Yes, es una cuestión de... cómo recuerdo yo que era y la verdad es que conociendo a Germania... el tuyo lo recuerdo como pequeñito.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protesta.

Britania se encoje de hombros con toda la seriedad que puede.

—Además sabiendo lo que te gusta ya te ocuparas de recuperarla exacta.

—¡No me gusta!

—Claro que sí, son cosas por las que no me preocupo. Mis dedos, mi lengua, mis labios... mi verga.

—Bueno, que no se diga que no te lo advertí —responde sonrojada con eso—. De hecho ya será bastante con que cuando te arregle TENGAS verga.

—Si no la tengo... tú vas a ser la principal damnificada.

Más sonrojito.

—¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que a mí me interesa en lo absoluto que tengas o no tengas esa cosa?

—Tú —se ríe—. Si voy a ser una chica... voy a acaparar a Germaniae.

—No lo vas a acaparar porque ni siquiera sabes ser chica.

—Sé ser algo mejor... un hombre en un cuerpo de chica —va bajando la mano en su cintura hacia lugares...

—¡Eso no es mejor! —le detiene.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Pues... no, no sabes... nada. Además suéltame que a mí las chicas no me gustan —le empuja un poquito.

—No soy una chica, soy un hombre en un cuerpo de chica.

—Pues no me parece que los hombres en cuerpos de chica... —se sonroja un poco.

—Aja? —poooco a poco bajando máaaas

—Deja de hacer idioteces... en serio si no tienes dick no me inte... es decir, ¡no me interesas de ninguna manera!

La romana se ríe más.

—En realidad debía caérsete en la noche... ¡No cambiarte de sexo!

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa quisiera aprender además de todo lo que he aprendido ya?

—¿Qué?

—¿Has visto eso que hacen Helena y Egipto alguna vez, así? —pone una V en cada mano y luego las junta. Britania aprieta los ojos y se sonroja... SONROOOOJA.

—¡No vamos a hacer eso!

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

Esas preguntas... es que esta ha vivido rodeada de boys, pero con Helena o Galia...

—¡No que yo recuerde! —chilla... y ojo a la parte del "que recuerde"

—¿Que recuerdes? —la mira de reojo.

—¡Fuera de mi cama! —chilla con los ojos apretados.

—Oh! Vengaaa.

—¡¿Sabes lo INFINITAMENTE vergonzoso que es?!

—¿Por? He visto como lo hacen ellas, no me lo parece...

—¡A ti nunca nada te lo parece!

—No, en un asunto de placer.

—¡Pues ni creas que vas a convencerme así!

La mano vueeelve a bajar.

—Sería algo que nunca he hecho, serías la primera en hacérmelo.

—¿Acaso alguien cae con esa frase idiota? —replica, aunque se lo piensa un poco.

—No es una frase idiota, es la verdad y a Germaniae pareció convencerle. Pero él no puede hacer lo que te pido.

—Y si te digo que no, vas a ir corriendo con esa arpía...

—Bueno, corriendo no, bastante deprimido, en realidad. Pero estoy seguro que Egipto estaría más que encantada de hacérmelo y luego venir a recordarte que tú perdiste la oportunidad.

Britania suelta una carcajada.

—No es esta la manera de convencerme.

—¿Y cuál es? —la mano se interna entre las piernas de la británica.

Ella hace para detenerle pero no con tanto ímpetu, sonrojada, pero como no se la arranque de ahí... inamovible.

—No hay manera.

—Que desgracia la mía... apelar a la piedad no puedo, que tal al aburrimiento —le mordisquea la oreja mientras.

—Aburrido siempre es —cierra los ojos.

—Me refiero a insistir hasta que cedas de aburrimiento —besitos en el cuello mientras mueve la mano por ahí (Se porta fatal FATAL. Porque además alguien diría, llevas desde como las doce del mediodía hasta las ocho de la tarde non-stop con Germania, ya por hoy, no?)

—¿Te has dado cuenta... De lo poco que habrías conseguido en la... Vida de ser mujer? —indica entre sonidos varios...

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Eres fea... Y tonta... —gemidito—, y no le gustas a nadie... Aún menos de lo que les gustas siempre.

La romana sonríe sinceramente con eso.

—Y de verdad no me gustan las mujeres —y eso sí lo dice sinceramente.

—Habríamos tenido un problema entonces... porque yo habría ido a por ti hasta que te gustaran.

—Sólo tú te crees esas tonterías —responde sonriendo un poco igual.

—Bien, quizás no todas las mujeres, solamente yo —con la mano que sobra le magrea el pecho sin dejar de darle besitos.

La británica se voltea hacia ella buscándole un beso y ahí se acuerda de que es chica. La romana se lo da, porque ya iba a ir a buscarla para eso.

—Eres chica, no me gusta que seas chica —otra traumada.

—¡Pues arréglalo!

—No quiero, ¡quiero que supliques! —terca

—Ya te he dicho porfi Britty antes —aun así, va a meter la mano a su sitio otra vez.

—Quizás si lo dices las suficientes veces... —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Pero si tú misma acabas de decir que no te gusta que sea mujer!

—No me gusta NADA —le detiene del cuello y le BESA.

Se ahoga un poco porque no se lo esperaba y le devuelve el beso... y estamos confundidos. Creo que Britania esta confundida, sinceramente... No le crean nada.

O sea, no, a Roma le da igual si le besa la besa y ya, pero... Es que sé que dice que no le gusta, pero en serio el asunto de hacer algo con Roma que nadie ha hecho les llama la atención a TODOS menos a Helena que ya hizo eso en su momento.

No... No si lo que quiere es que le funda del cerebro. Roma a ella. De hecho, mientras le besa, aprovecha para desnudarla, como siempre.

Britania... Ok, esta desnuda y avergonzada y... Romita no. Le busca desabrochar le el sostén.

¿Qué sostén? Sí, el que cree que trae aunque la ha visto ponerse solo el pijama. Igual no la deja pensar demasiado, tratando de concentrarse en recordar que hacía Helena cuando hace con Egipto y como se colocan para imitarlas.

Ok, sí conocen a Britania ¿verdad? La histérica que ya es milagroso que este aquí... No está nerviosa, ¡está muy nerviosa! Termina por levantarle el pijama.

La romana levanta las manos dejando que se lo quite y vuelve a besarla a ver si la calma un poco. Lo consigue, sí que lo consigue, los besos siempre calman, abrazándole un poco.

Pues nada, la morena se recreeeea en ello un poco acariciándola y quitándose los pantalones del pijama moviendo las piernas y creo que no vamos a escribir esto con detalles. Todos terminamos traumatizados, incluida Britania.

Bien, aja, sí, vale, A en A... sin... que nada entre en nada y... dios como odio a Roma. Como no odiarlo, Dios mío de mi vida ¿Puedes, por favor, Britania, devolverle su puto pene?

Una vez que terminan y Britania recupera la respiración, el sentido, la cabeza y NO el color, susurra algo entre dientes y Roma se queda inconsciente.

Gracias. Igualmente, lo bueno es que mientras está inconsciente no ronca.

Britania suspira, se pasa las manos por el pelo, se ríe un poco, aprieta las piernas, suelta un gritito ahogado, se muere de la vergüenza, se ríe otra vez y se va a apagar la luz y a sacar unas velas.

Media hora más tarde, Roma en todo su esplendor esta acostado en la cama de una bastante cansada Britania y ahora sí que debe roncar y retumbar toda la casa.

Galia ha descubierto porque era que no podía dormir, se ha acostumbrado al sonido y lo echaba de menos.

Así que... Roma se despierta y se despereza estirando la espalda y los brazos. Bosteza, se rasca ahí abajo y al notar que vuelve a haber algo como siempre ahí abajo, se incorpora destapándose y mirándose.

—Ave! —saluda la verga de Roma.

—Oooh pero que bonita ereeees —la agarra con las dos manos sonriendo idiotamente, se deja caer de espaldas riéndose y si pudiera le daría un beso. Aunque si pudiera hacer eso la historia de la humanidad habría sido seguramente diametralmente diferente.

Ella le saluda de vuelta y sonríe. Britania se revuelve un poco en la cama.

Quiero dejar claro, mientras Roma rueda por encima de la cama aun sujetando el amor de su vida, que estás roleando a la verga de Roma.

Son cosas que pasan.

Lo siento, Britania, te queremos mucho pero creo que Roma necesita un ratito a solas consigo mismo... Ah, no, me informa que no, que le pone más hacerlo en plan pervertido en la cama de Britania mientras la mira y ella no se despierta ni se entera de nada. Ugh.

Britania murmura algo entre dientes sobre los caracoles. Roma se le repega mientras... bueno, se da amor.

* * *

_ Y Fin. :) Aun me gusta mucho esta historia, creo que es muy divertida. Ojalá a ti también te lo haya parecido, ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas en un review?_


End file.
